Gilligan's Anatomy
by Zenparadox
Summary: Summary: Following an unbelievable storm seven individuals are stranded on an uncharted island. Let me know what you think! NOT PART OF MY HOSPITAL-ON-A-HELLMOUTH SERIES. Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters or the island. They all belong to far smarter and more motivated people than me.
1. Chapter 1

Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale,  
A tale of a fateful trip  
That started from this tropic port  
Aboard this tiny ship.

The mate was a mighty sailing _wo_man,  
The skipper brave and sure.  
Five passengers set sail that day  
For a three hour tour, a three hour tour.

The weather started getting rough,  
The tiny ship was tossed,  
If not for the courage of the fearless crew  
The Minnow would be lost, the Minnow would be lost.

The ship set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle…

* * *

Callie Torres was hot. Extremely hot. She stood on the bow of her luxury yacht as the sun demonstrated its ever present dominance over all things terrestrial, or at least over all things Miami. The bead of sweat that trickled from her hairline was stopped in its track by a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. She glanced at her watch to note the time before she made her way to the bridge. Her first mate, Cristina Yang was on the bridge making last minute calculations and adjustments for weather.

"Yang," Callie greeted as she entered the air conditioned bridge. "Oh god… it feels good in here. I can't believe how hot it is out there, even for Florida."

Cristina looked up from her work, "Yeah, it's this stupid weather system. I'm not sure we should take this next tour Callie, this low pressure system is wreaking havoc on my navigation."

"We have to, Cris. We need the payday. I love this yacht. You know it's my whole life now… I can't lose it."

"I know, I know, but… look at the radar," Cristina implored.

Callie leaned over the console watching the weather system that was raging. "It's way south of where we are headed. The only way that storm hits us is if it makes a drastic turn north. And you'll keep watch, right? If the storm changes course, you know what to do… you are a meteorologist _and_ a badass navigator."

"I know… I really am brilliant, but that's why I'm worried. This storm is unpredictable," Cristina urged.

"Come on, The S.S. Minnow is the fastest boat in the marina. We can outrun anything that weather system throws at us… and besides it's only a three hour tour. We drop them on the island and return to pick them up in a few days."

"You're the Captain, Cal," Cristina sighed. "But I'm bailing at the first sign of trouble."

"There won't be any trouble," Callie laughed. "And… I wouldn't expect anything less. You are an excellent first mate."

"Who are these people anyway?"

"Some rich neurosurgeon and his vapid rich wife and a bunch of their stupid rich friends."

"Aw, Skipper, are you jealous?" Cristina teased. "You miss the high life?"

"Of course I do Yang, I'm barely keeping my head above water since Daddy cut me off. I've earned the right to be a resentful bitch toward the rich."

"Yeah, but now those rich people pay your bills. You have to be nice."

"Only to their face," Callie chuckled. She grabbed the tablet that had her passenger list on it. "Ok, let's see… um, oh… here it is. Derek Christopher Shepherd III and his wife…"

"Meredith Grey!" Cristina yelled.

"Yeah… it says here 'Meredith Grey Shepherd', but how did you know that?"

"Meredith and I were college roommates. We were really close, like really close," She replied. "But we haven't spoken in years."

"Really?" Callie asked. "How close?" A lecherous grin on her face.

"Oh put your dirty mind away, not everyone is a secretly gay," Cristina replied. "Just because you denied it forever doesn't mean everyone is."

"So what happened between you guys?"

"It was…" Cristina sighed. "Nothing. We just grew apart."

"Hmm," Callie hummed. Cristina gave her a look that had drop it written all over it. "So what's her story now? Married to Derek Christopher Shepherd III?"

"Yep, I didn't get an invite to the wedding, but grapevine tells me she's a surgeon as well."

"Well, how are we going to handle this?"

"I'm a professional, Cal," Cristina said. "I'm going to stay locked on the bridge the whole time, you deal with the clients."

"Ok, that's fine," Callie chuckled. "They are bringing some friends along…" She glanced back at her passenger list, "Professor Arizona Robbins and April Kepner. Oh… oh wow, that movie star, Addison Forbes Montgomery, is coming with them too. You've heard of her right?"

"Yep, superstar and McDreamy's ex-wife."

"McDreamy?"

"Derek Shepherd… Mere called him McDreamy, I called him McDouchey because he was still married to the actress. Of course, she wasn't famous yet…"

"Oh my god, why are they coming on this ship together? That's going to be awkward."

"Who knows? If they don't get here soon, though, we aren't missing that storm."

"Yeah, they are due anytime," Callie said. "I'm going to run below and freshen up real quick."

* * *

Callie went below deck to her cabin and changed into a fresh sleeveless blue polo shirt and white shorts. She also put on her Captain's hat. She turned back and forth checking herself in the mirror. Not bad, she thought.

She arrived on deck just as her charter group arrived.

"Hi, I'm the Captain, Callie Torres. Nice to meet you," She looked over the small group standing there. The man was nice enough to look at, his hair was a bit large for Callie's taste. The one on his arm, Meredith, Callie assumed, looked kind of pretentious. Behind them was younger woman who looked fresh off the farm. She was looking at the boat like she'd never been on one before. Callie made a mental note to make sure she went over safety procedures with her… and showed her where the sick bags were. She looked green already. Next was the stunning ginger movie star, looking the part in dark sunglasses and large floppy hat to protect her identity. And last, but not least, an adorable blonde with a ponytail and serious look on her face.

"Hello, I'm Derek Shepherd. This is my wife Meredith, my ex-wife and business partner Addison. Also we have here, uh, Arizona Robbins and her research assistant… I'm sorry I don't remember your name."

"April Kepner," the young redhead supplied.

"I will need you guys to sign some insurance waivers once we get onboard." April's eyes widened with fear. "Standard stuff," Callie added. "Nothing to worry about."

Everyone filed onto the yacht, and Callie had her deck hands bring aboard their luggage. She started reading the waivers and safety procedures out loud, then had each sign their consent on her tablet.

Addison smiled as Callie handed her the device for her electronic signature. The others had already found the bar and were cracking open a bottle of champagne.

"To bad I went paperless, I bet I could get some nice coin for your signature on eBay," Callie said with a wink. "Or am I supposed to pretend I don't know who you are?"

Addison slid her dark sunglasses down so she could look Callie in the eyes, "Everyone knows who I am, Captain Torres."

Callie walked over to the blonde, who was already pulling out a laptop and typing something. "Ms. Robbins? I didn't get your signature,"

"You can call me Professor," Arizona replied, still distracted by her computer.

"Don't mind her," April interrupted. "The heat and lack of internet makes her grumpy."

"No she's fine," Callie said. "I work for you guys, I'll call her whatever she wants." Callie handed Arizona the tablet for her electronic signature.

"Thanks… uh," Arizona looked at the name on the insurance form. "Calliope."

"You can call _me_ Captain Torres," Callie replied. "Or Skipper… no one calls me Calliope."

"I thought you said you work for us," Arizona challenged. She looked up at Callie's face and her words faltered, just for a second, as she made eye contact. "Shouldn't _we_ be able to call _you_ what we want?"

"According to maritime regulations you have to call me by my title," Callie clearly teased.

"Is that so?" A dimpled grin appeared. "Maritime regulations, huh?"

"Oh yes, maintaining chain of command is very important to… smooth sailing."

Arizona laughed out loud, "Well then, Skipper, I'm yours to command."

"Hmm," Callie was at a loss. If she wasn't mistaken… Arizona Robbins, uh Professor Robbins was flirting with her. "Interesting."

"What is?" Arizona asked.

"What?" Callie blurted.

"You said 'Hmm, interesting.'"

"Uh, I said that out loud?"

"You sure did," Arizona teased. "So… what's interesting?"

Before Callie could answer a woman came running down the dock dragging a suitcase behind her. "Hold the boat, hold the boat!"

Arizona closed her eyes and sighed, "Yeah… I'm going to go get a drink." She walked away, irritation written all over face.

Callie walked back down the ramp and stopped the woman before she could come aboard the yacht. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you absolutely can. I'm Lauren Boswell, I want to go with this group."

"I'm sorry you aren't on the booking," Callie said. "I can't let you onboard."

"You don't understand," Lauren said. "The Shepherds are going to look at a property on the island and I was supposed to consult with them. Initially I was double booked and couldn't go, but now I'm free and would like to join them."

Callie glanced back over her shoulder to where Arizona was standing, she looked quite annoyed now.

"I don't think so," Callie said. "You aren't on the manifest, I can't let you onboard."

"You can't be serious?" Lauren asked.

"I can be," Callie smiled. "When necessary."

"Look," Lauren reached into her purse and pulled out a wad of cash. "Are you sure you can't get me on the list?" She waved the money in Callie's face.

Callie just stood there with her eyebrow raised.

"I've got more where this came from," Lauren added. Callie stood firm. "Oh, come on… Do you see that woman over there?" She pointed to where Arizona was now throwing back a shot of tequila. "That's Professor Arizona Robbins."

"Yes, we just met," Callie said. "She seems… nice."

"They called her in when I couldn't go. But now I want to go, because she is going."

"You really aren't making much sense," Callie replied. "And even if it did make sense, it's none of my business."

"Ok, here's the deal…" Lauren looked around to make sure no one was in earshot. "We've been dancing around each other for months now, working on a research project together… and I think I have her just about ready to give in. If you know what I mean? And I think you do."

Callie did know what Lauren was talking about, and frankly, she was put off, but she feigned ignorance. "I really don't."

"Oh, for god's sake… she's hot and I want her. This trip is the perfect opportunity. Do me a solid and I'll make it worth your while."

By now Callie was livid. It was clear from Arizona's body language she wanted nothing to do with this woman.

Derek and the others came over to see what was going on. Arizona looked uncomfortable, so Callie lied. "I'm really sorry, but according to maritime regulations I can't let you onboard without proper insurance clearance. There's no time to get you cleared as we are about to pull up anchor and embark." She turned and stepped back toward her yacht.

"Don't worry, Professor Boswell," Derek yelled from deck. "I think Professor Robbins' expert opinion is enough this time. We don't need you anymore."

Callie climbed back aboard, withdrew the ramp, and signaled to Cristina to pull anchor. Since it was a simple drop and retrieve, this trip would be run with a skeleton crew, only the Callie and her first mate. They slowly pulled away from the pier, leaving a dumbfounded Lauren Boswell fuming on the dock. Alone. Callie knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself… she sent Boswell a tiny wave and a wink.

"Thanks for that," Arizona whispered as she stepped up next to Callie.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about," Callie answered, but her smile said otherwise.

"I'm sure you don't," Arizona showed her dimples.

"Maritime regulations are maritime regulations. I'm a follower of rules."

"Hmm, that's funny. You seem like someone who likes to misbehave to me." Arizona said.

"Is misbehaving something you find appealing?"

"Some people like that sort of thing," Arizona replied.

"You wanna give me some names?" Callie asked.

Arizona leaned in and placed a sweet, innocent kiss on Callie's lips, "I think you'll know." She smiled and backed away from Callie to join her friends.

Callie swallowed hard. She was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to cool off. "Uh… you guys take your seats, I'm going to go to the bridge and help my first mate get us out of here safely. If it gets too hot on the deck, it's air conditioned below… and the bar down there is stocked too."

Callie made her way up to the covered bridge, unable to control the smile that refused to leave her face. Not only would this small outing pay for this month's slip fee, but she also gets to flirt with a very attractive professor. Win-win.

She looked down from her spot on the air conditioned bridge just as Arizona removed the light jacket covering her sundress and she reclined back on the deck chair. The heat of the sun's rays made her skin glow.

Damn… was that professor hot.

* * *

TBC maybe….


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone seems to like this, so I've decided to continue it. It will still probably be slow-ish.**

**Note : I don't know anything about weather, or ships, or waves, or much about anything actually. I'm just making stuff up as I go. It's all for fun, so if something is wrong… don't kill me.**

* * *

The weather _wasn't_ getting rough, as a matter of fact, at just under half an hour into the trip, almost halfway to the destination and the ocean was eerily calm. This allowed them to move at a good pace.

Cristina was still concerned about the storm raging to the south, but so far it had stayed on its original course. Her current calculations had them making it to their island destination, dropping the clients off and well on their way home before the storm became a problem. She allowed herself to relax.

Callie left to mingle with the charter group in hopes of garnering a larger tip at the end of the trip. Yachts were expensive to maintain and without her father's help, it'd been a struggle. Thankfully, Cristina didn't demand a large salary and was happy work to for half of what she was worth as a navigator. Cristina was happy as long as Callie let her run and document her weather experiments aboard the Minnow, usually while running a charter, thus shifting the financial burden onto unsuspecting joy seekers.

The sun was so oppressive they had moved the party to the spacious cabin below deck. The salon was large and open with a television mounted on the wall and a bar that connected it to the dining area. Beyond that was the galley. There were also several bedrooms- a master stateroom and a VIP stateroom both with queen sized beds, as well as a guest stateroom, that contained two single beds, and the captain's and crew quarters. Callie lived onboard the yacht fulltime, so the Captain's cabin was the nicest of the large staterooms, containing a king sized bed and its own bathroom.

Callie was currently chatting with Derek and Meredith, giving them a run down on all the ship's amenities. They seemed impressed and were expressing an interest in renting the boat for a longer period of time in the future. Callie was more than happy to have accommodate their schedule, especially if it meant more charters and connections with their friends.

Before long, the conversation shifted to Derek's profession and he droned on and on about the clinical trial breakthrough he had, that had made him his fortune. Callie nodded in all the right places, but her gaze kept shifting over to Professor Robbins who was typing away on her computer, oblivious to the conversation and happenings around her.

Addison Montgomery was at the bar instructing the inexperienced April on how to make a proper mimosa. April may have been on this venture as Professor Robbins' research fellow, but it seemed as if Addison had commandeered her as her own personal assistant.

The stunning ginger movie star was perhaps a bit self-absorbed, but she was aware enough to see the Skipper's eyes on the cute blonde professor. That tidbit, along with the quick peck on the lips she witnessed earlier, was enough information to put a mischievous smile on her face.

"Captain Torres, how does a beautiful woman such as yourself become a ship's captain?" Addison interrupted the conversation before Derek could start mapping the brain.

This caught the Professor's attention and she looked up expectantly from her computer.

"Oh, well… it's a long story, really, but the cliff notes version is I partially inherited The Minnow from my grandfather," Callie smiled as she thought about her abuelo. "When he first got it, I would spend as much time as I could with him, every free moment. We sailed all over the Caribbean, his crew taught me everything I know." She sighed, "Then came college and life got in the way for a while, but when he died… I just… I couldn't let it go. So, I made a deal with the devil- _my sister_- bought out her half… and here we are."

Arizona's eyes didn't leave Callie's face the whole time she was speaking, even though, technically, she wasn't part of the conversation.

"What kind of deal did you make?" Addison asked. "Sell your soul?"

"Addison," Derek admonished. "Don't you think that's a little personal?"

"I do, it's why I asked," Addison replied. "How else are we going to get to know our lovely Captain?"

Arizona's eye twitched a bit at Addison referring to Callie as 'lovely' and she hadn't forgotten the 'beautiful' from a few moments ago either. But Professor Robbins didn't get jealous over women she'd known for barely an hour.

"Besides," Addison added. "She put it out there that she made a deal with the devil. She can't dangle that in front of us and not expect curiosity."

Callie, for her part, laughed out loud… and the smile that graced her face at Addison's inquiry brought and involuntary smile to Arizona's. Which she promptly tried to hide.

"It's not as scandalous as you seem to want it to be," Callie replied. "I just had to purchase her share… which she financed. And she is charging me a ton of interest, but I didn't have a choice…. So here I am, in debt to my little sister whose main goal in life is finding the next party."

"Hmmm… just where did your little sister get all this capital…. Capital which you didn't have?

Callie started to answer, but Addison stopped her "Wait, let me guess… Married into money?"

"Nope," Callie answered.

"Win the lottery?"

"Wrong again."

"Stock market savvy?"

"Ha! No."

"Well… I'm kind of at a loss," Addison said.

"Is she famous?" Meredith joined in the conversation.

"She wishes," Callie laughed.

"Is she just more frugal than you?" April asked.

"No," Callie sighed. "She just managed to not get disowned by our father."

"Interesting," Addison said. "What did you do? Drugs… alcohol? Drop out of college? Secret pregnancy? _Murder_ someone?" Her curiosity barely contained.

"I fell in love with a woman," Callie answered. She tried to keep the sadness out of her voice, but failed. "Who, actually, dumped me as soon as I was poor, so…"

"Ok, now that sucks and has totally brought down the mood in the room," Addison said. "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have pressed."

"No, it's ok," Callie answered. "It is what it is. I can't change… I shouldn't have to change. I mean, one woman and my father disowns me? Who does that?"

"Wait, so this woman… she was your first?" Arizona asked from across the room.

"Um, yeah," Callie answered. "She was. Hopefully not my last, though…" Callie added.

Arizona sat back in the chair. Her face not giving anything away.

"Well, no offense, but your father sounds like a jerk," Meredith said. "And I know jerky fathers. I have one myself."

"It's true," Derek said. "Her father is an ass,"

"So are you," Addison said. "But we don't hold that against you."

Everyone laughed, but Arizona, whose expression remained thoughtful.

Callie noticed the change in Arizona's demeanor and wondered what had prompted it. Addison noticed too. She was about to ask the professor, when the intercom crackled. "Um, Captain Torres? Hello… are you there?" Cristina's voice came through the comm.

Callie walked over to the device on the wall and pressed the button, "I'm here, Cris, what's up?"

"You'd better get up here. You, uh… need to see this."

"On my way," Callie replied. "Go ahead and make yourselves at home, the galley is as stocked as the bar. What's mine is yours." She made a hasty exit.

"Do you think it's something bad?" April asked. "Like a… a storm or something?"

"Of course not," Derek replied. "You feel how smooth the ocean is? That means…" As soon as the words were out of his mouth the small ship lurched and creaked. Their drinks all slid to the side and then back in the other direction.

"I'm going to go see what's going on," Arizona said. She jumped up and followed in the direction Callie had left, leaving the others holding onto their drinks, and April searching for a seasick bag.

* * *

"Captain Torres," Arizona called out. "Wait up."

Callie stopped at the top of the small stairwell and waited for Arizona to catch up. "Did you need something Professor Robbins?"

"I just wanted to come see what was going on, that last wave seemed a little out place, don't you think?" They stepped out onto the main deck.

"No, not unusual, I expected a little chop by now," Callie replied. "There is a low pressure system to the south we've been watching. That will affect the waves here… as I'm sure you know."

"Of course, it's just… your first mate sounded…" Another wave rocked the boat hard causing Arizona to lurch forward into Callie. The strong arms of the captain stayed her and kept her from completely hitting the deck. She looked into the Callie's amused eyes, and stepped back. She tried to steady herself, but found it hard as the boat started to move up and down as harder waves rolled in.

"Come on," Callie chuckled as Arizona tried to stand without swaying. "You'll get your sea legs… let's go up and see what my first mate wants."

* * *

When they arrived on the bridge, Cristina was frantically entering coordinates on her computer.

"What's happening?"

"You need to come see this, Skipper." Cristina pointed to her computer. She glanced at Arizona "Who's the blonde?"

"Oh, sorry… Professor Arizona Robbins, this is my first mate Cristina Yang."

"I prefer to be called 'Professor', not… the blonde," Arizona added. "But nice to meet you."

"Whatever. Look at the radar, Cal."

"This is impossible," Callie looked at Cristina with apprehension.

"Right?"

"What's impossible," Arizona asked.

"We have a mesocyclonic thunderstorm forming right on top of us… kind of like an offshoot of the larger low pressure system to the south."

"Wait, mesocyclonic? Like the kind of storms that produce tornadoes?" Arizona asked.

"Exactly," Cristina added. "And I don't think we can outrun it."

Arizona starts scanning the horizon, looking for waterspouts or other evidence of vortex activity.

"You're not going to see the spout, it's too large. We are directly in the middle," Cristina said.

"What do we do?"

"Well," Callie said. "Cristina's going to go below and batten down the hatches and close all portholes and windows."

"On it Skipper," Cristina said, immediately leaving to perform her duties.

"I'm going to get us out of here, but I'm going to need you to go below too, where it's safe… and tell the others to hang on tight, this might get a little rough."

"Calliope, are we going to be ok?" Arizona asked.

"Of course we are," Callie lied.

"I know how to read radar, Captain Torres," Arizona admonished. "That doesn't look anything close to 'ok'."

"Just… go below and help Cristina secure loose items and get everyone into foul weather gear. Cris knows where it is. Oh… and remind her to pump the bilges." At that Callie turned away and started plotting a course through the sudden storm."

When Arizona left the bridge, Callie grabbed her safety harness and tethered herself to the ship. The next few hours were going to be rough.

* * *

Callie's boating skills were put to the test, she fought hard to maintain course and managed to get them out of the sudden mesocyclonic thunderstorm by what seemed like sheer force of will. The passengers below were tossed about and scared. April lost her lunch several times over, but most were undamaged… physically.

The rocking and rolling of the boat had calmed, and the worst seemed to be over. No one dared move, though.

"I think we should rethink that longer boat trip we were contemplating earlier… maybe charter a flight back from the island," Meredith said. She laid her head on Derek's shoulder.

"Agreed," Addison said. "I hope the Skipper is ok up there. It got really rough for a while."

"She and Cristina know what they are doing. I trust them," Arizona replied.

"Speaking of Cristina," Derek said. "I can't believe she is the first mate on a yacht. How does that even happen?"

"You know exactly how it happened, Derek," Meredith replied. "Why she didn't go to medical school with me."

"I know, I'm sorry," he replied.

"I can't believe you guys know each other," April said. "It's such a small world."

"That it is," Addison shook her head.

The door to the cabin burst open and the very person they were discussing came through the door, she was dripping wet. "We made it through the surprise storm, however, it has thrown us off course and now we are caught up in the larger weather system we were trying to avoid. It's going to be a long night. We haven't seen the worst of it yet."

"You mean… what we just went through…"

"Was the easy part," Cristina interrupted. "I'm going below to pump the bilges again."

"Wait," Arizona called out. "How is Callie?"

"She's brilliant," Cristian replied. "You are lucky to have her as your Captain. She saved our asses more than once up there." She started to head below.

"Cristina," Meredith yelled, stopping Cristina where she stood. "It… it's good to see you."

"You too, Mer."

"Maybe when we survive this… we can have a drink?"

"Sure," Cristina said. "We can do that." She stumbled in rhythm with the rocking boat over to the bar, opened the secured cabinet and pulled out a bottle of tequila. "You and me and this bottle, as soon as our feet are on solid ground."

"It's a deal," Meredith smiled.

Cristina carefully stowed the bottle in a more secure location and headed down to the engine room.

* * *

Callie couldn't believe what she was seeing. The largest wave she had ever encountered was barreling down upon them. She closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer. When she opened them again they were full of determination. She brought the bow of the boat around and powered directly into the wind and the wave.

It took everything her tiny ship had, but it made it to the top of the wave, at one point it was almost vertical. She couldn't stop to think of the beating her passengers must have been taking, or of Cristina, who was probably in the engine room hanging on for dear life. All she could think of was cresting that wave… If she could just get over that bastard… well, then she'd get over the next, and the next.

And so she did, for the next few hours she fought over wave after wave, until it finally seemed they were getting smaller and less turbulent.

Callie sighed in relief, as the end of their ordeal seemed in sight. Suddenly a piece of Cristina's weather equipment broke loose from its mounting, the beating it had been taking had completely overwhelmed the clip and it flew directly toward her. She raised her arm to shield herself, but wasn't fast enough. It clipped the side of her head and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : I don't know anything about weather, or ships, or waves, or islands, or volcanoes, or palm trees... or much about anything actually. I'm just making stuff up as I go. If something is wrong… don't kill me.**

**Note 2: This is all for fun, just some silliness to get through the hiatus. I'm checking serious at the door.**

* * *

Callie felt the sun, warm on her skin, a feeling she was well acquainted with and which brought her comfort. The sand that prickled at her back, however, was unexpected. She tried to open her eyes, but the light was too intense. It sent a sharp pain through her skull. She moved to touch the side of her head that was pounding, but a gentle hand on her arm stopped her. She felt, rather than saw the shadow above her that blocked the blazing sun.

"Don't try to move," the woman said. "You've got quite a bump on the side of your head."

Callie swallowed hard, her mouth dry, lips chapped. She tried speak, but all that came out was a garbled croak.

"Derek," The woman yelled. "She's awake… really awake this time. I think."

Callie managed to open her eyes in the shade provided by the person hovering above her. She was met with a set of blue/green eyes- but not the ones she was hoping for. She again tried to sit up, but was held down by the redheaded actress. "Derek, hurry up. Bring some water." Addison shouted, then quieter, "Sorry about the sun, we tried to get you in the shade here, but the sun is straight overhead now and I couldn't move you myself." She was lying on a beach along a somewhat sporadic line of palm trees that bordered a denser tropical forest beyond the coast.

Derek dropped down beside them on the sand with the first aid kit. "Ok Skipper, look at me."

Callie shifted her eyes from Addison to Derek and he smiled, "Good. That's good. Let's slowly try and sit you up… and get you a drink." They sat her up and he lifted the water bottle to her mouth. Callie grabbed it from his hand and took a large swallow. She sighed at the relief it brought her dry mouth and throat. She scooted herself back into the shade of the tree.

"What happened," She managed to croak out. "Where are we? Where is Cristina? And the others…"

"I'm here, Skipper," Cristina said as she strolled up to where Callie was now sitting. She was wearing a sling immobilizing her left arm and shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Callie replied. "What happened to you?"

"Dislocated shoulder," Derek replied. "Meredith popped it back in and stabilized it before we got off the boat."

"And I lost my shoe," Cristina complained.

"What?" Callie blurted. "I don't understand… where are we?"

"We aren't exactly sure," Derek answered. "Meredith gave Cristina some tequila for the pain, so she's been less than helpful." He gave her a glare.

"The Minnow?" Callie asked.

"Lost," Cristina replied. "Well, not lost lost, just not really sea worthy anymore." She pointed down the beach where the yacht lay on its port side, a large gaping hole ran down starboard side. Meredith and April were dragging what looked like luggage off of the ship. Callie swallowed the lump in her throat as she took in the damage.

Addison followed her gaze, "I'm sorry about your ship, Captain Torres."

"No, no it's fine," Callie sighed. "I'm just glad everyone is ok… wait! Where is Professor Robbins?"

"She's fine," Derek reassured. "She went to see if she could ascertain our whereabouts."

"She's been sitting here by your side all morning," Addison said.

"You were in and out of consciousness for a while." Derek added.

"I made her take a break… she went to explore a tad inland. See if there are any roads." Addison said.

"Pointless in my opinion," Cristina said. "She's not going to find anything."

"Your drunk first mate thinks this island is deserted." Addison explained.

"Uncharted is what I said," Cristina interrupted. "And yeah… probably deserted. A nice beach like this and no one has built a resort? Plus, look." She pointed out toward the ocean.

Callie shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand and immediately saw what Cristina was pointing at. Several hundred yards out was a wall of mist that obscured the view of the ocean beyond. "_What_ is that?"

"Could be a remnant of the storm, but I don't think so." Cristina said. "The current out there Skipper, it was crazy dangerous. This place feels… wrong."

* * *

April and Meredith climbed back aboard the yacht to get more supplies. They weren't sure why, but Cristina thought it was imperative that they get what they could off of the ship, while they could still get it.

They initially concentrated on food and water from the galley and had a nice little pile of supplies taking shape on the beach. Addison had been more in the way than helpful so they sent her off to watch over the unconscious captain to get her out from under foot.

"Do you think she's right?" April asked.

"Who?" Meredith responded as she tried to drag her surprisingly intact luggage up to the main deck.

"The first mate, Cristina… I mean, you said before that you know her. Do you, um… do you trust her?"

Meredith stopped what she was doing. She looked thoughtful for a second before responding, "I do."

"Ok, uh…" April stuttered. "So you think she's right about this island? That it's deserted?"

"I think Cristina Yang is brilliant, and Professor Robbins seems to agree with her. Do you trust the professor?"

"I mean I do… I only just started working with her, but… she's like super smart… and an accomplished, talented engineer. And, and… _everyone_ wanted to work with her."

"Ok then, I think we have our answer," Meredith declared.

"Oh god! Oh my god…. We are shipwrecked on a deserted island," April panicked. "What are we going to do… how are we… Oh my god! Oh god!" She started hyperventilating.

"Ok April, I'm going to need you to calm down. Slow your breathing… look at me, purse your lips. That's right, now count to five, one breath… count to five." Meredith coached April through her panic. "That's good. Slow down. We are all fine, right? We made it through the storm. We survived. Remember how happy you were when the waves slowed?"

"I do, I do… You are right. We survived." April calmed down somewhat.

"Better?" Meredith asked.

April smiled and nodded her head in the affirmative, "I'm sorry. Sometimes… I panic. I grew up in Kansas… this was my first time on a boat."

"I'm scared too," Meredith confessed. "But I have Derek to lean on, you are scared and alone. That's got to be tough. It's ok to have a freak-out. I think we are going to need to lean on each other a lot, all of us."

"Yeah," April sighed.

"Ok… let's get this out of here, then go take a break."

* * *

"Calliope…. Uh, I mean Captain Torres, you're awake." Callie turned and saw that Arizona had emerged from the trees, returned from her exploration. "How are you feeling?" She sat down in the sand next to the others.

"Confused, but fine… I guess," Callie replied.

"Skipper, we need to talk," Cristina said, her eyes flicked to Derek.

"I'm going to go help Meredith," Derek took the hint. He got up to go help unload the yacht. "Addison, come on."

"The Minnow's power is down," Cristina explained. "So we've been scavenging as much as we can before the tide comes in."

"I think we are going to need it." Arizona added. "I climbed that bluff over there and saw nothing but jungle to the east and to the west is what looks like a cinder cone, or some sort of volcanic formation. It's not a large one, and it doesn't look active… but no signs of any sort of civilization."

"Could be weeks before we are found," Cristina said. "If ever."

"Cristina, my head hurts," Callie said. "Don't say stuff like that… even if this island is uncharted, we have an emergency beacon and satellite phones. It's not the 1960's. We'll be found."

"Yeah, about that," Arizona said. "Everything here is wonky."

"Wonky?" Callie asked. "Is that a technical term."

"No, but it is an appropriate term," Cristina interrupted.

"There is some sort of interference on the island," Arizona explained. "We've been able to pick up radio signals, but nothing seems to be getting out. We tried for hours to make contact and nothing."

"Skipper… as soon as we passed through that cloud wall out there? That's when our compass just went… wonky."

"It's like we are in a bubble," Arizona replied. "And not a pretty pink bubble."

Callie reached up and rubbed her forehead. The information overload was causing her head to pound harder. She winced when she grazed the large egg shaped knot on the side.

"Hey, are you ok?" Arizona asked. Callie shook her head to indicate she was in fact anything but ok, prompting the professor to shout for help. "Dr. Shepherd! Dr. Shepherd! Captain Torres needs you!"

"No…" Callie tried to stop Arizona, but Derek was already jogging back over. "I'm fine… I just meant… I'm not ok with any of this…" She gestured toward the grounded yacht and the mysterious mist surrounding the island. "I'm still confused as to how the boat actually managed to ground itself. What happened?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I panicked… I thought it was your head." Arizona apologized.

"Honestly, my head really does hurt," Callie chuckled. "I _could_ use some Advil."

Derek kneeled beside her and reached into the first aid kit, "Here, take this. We couldn't give you anything until you were awake and responsive."

"So… I was unconscious all night?" Callie asked. She took the bottle of water and swallowed the pills. Meredith, Addison and April dropped their loads and flopped down on the beach beside the rest of the group, ready for a break.

"Not exactly," Addison replied. "After we got tossed around like a baby in a bouncy house, for god knows how long… it finally eased up a touch."

"And allowed me to finally leave the engine room… with a dislocated shoulder and only one shoe," Cristina added. "I tried to go check on you, but…"

"We couldn't let her go above deck in her condition," Meredith said.

"So, Dr. Shepherd and I went up and found you barely conscious strapped to your chair," Arizona said.

"You had an obvious head injury and were showing signs of a concussion," Derek added.

"That's when the engines cut out," Arizona said. "You were exhausted, and there was nothing more that could be done on the bridge, so we helped get you below."

"Your pupils weren't dilated and you were able to communicate normally, so I determined it was safe to let you sleep. We woke you several times through the night," Derek said.

"Why don't I remember any of this?" Callie asked.

"Memory loss is common with a concussion, even a mild one," Derek explained.

"And if you add in the exhaustion…" Meredith added.

"Ok, so while I'm out cold … how did we end up here?"

"The boat drifted for hours. With the engines not running… there was no way for us to pilot the ship, as you well know," Cristina added.

"Then sometime around dawn the clouds cleared and the water calmed," Arizona said.

"We were _so happy_ to have survived," April spoke up for the first time.

"But then we got caught up in a current… a _really strong_ current that drug us across that rock formation," Cristina pointed to some jagged looking rocks just beyond the beach. "It landed us where we are right now," Cristina said. "I tried dropping anchor when I saw where we were headed, but… the current was _really_ strong."

"And, as soon as we went through that mist… all of our devices… phones, laptops, the compass… they all just went…" Arizona added.

"Wonky," Callie sighed. They all shook their heads in agreement.

"Yep, wonky."

"Definitely wonky."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : I don't know anything about weather, or ships, or waves, or islands, or volcanoes, or palm trees... or much about anything actually. I'm just making stuff up as I go. If something is wrong… don't kill me.**

**Note 2: This is all for fun, just some silliness to get through the hiatus. I'm checking serious at the door.**

* * *

The castaways spent the rest of that first day pilfering food and supplies from the Minnow and constructing a make-shift shelter for the night. They snacked on some non-perishables and sipped on the water bottles. They decided to conserve what water they could in case a fresh source couldn't be found.

Callie was still a little out of sorts due to her concussion, so the doctors suggested she take it easy and not engage in any strenuous physical activity. She figured that could go for all of them as they all had various injuries and bruises. Derek had his wrist wrapped, likely from a sprain. Meredith had some stitches on her thigh where a shard of glass had become imbedded. April's lip was cut and swollen and Addison's ankle was swelling more as the day went on. Arizona seemed to be the one untouched member of their group. Callie observed no visible signs of injury… and she'd more than glanced at the professor.

Arizona wasted hours fiddling with the satellite phones and the portable Marine VHF radio, monitoring all the maritime frequencies. She and Cristina had spent most of the day trying again and again to send a distress call. They could hear incoming radio chatter, but Arizona was almost positive nothing was getting out.

* * *

It was now well past sundown, but most of the exhausted group was having trouble sleeping, except for Cristina… who was passed out. Likely due to the tequila Meredith had been medicating her with. It seemed probable that Meredith would be the next to go, as it looked as though she was self-medicating a bit as well.

They had started a small fire to deter any animal life that may be on the island. Not that they'd seen any yet, but the precaution was taken all the same.

"I'm scared," April admitted. The only light, that of the small flame. "I went to college less than 50 miles from my childhood home… now, a few months into grad school and I'm shipwrecked? How does that even happen?"

Arizona smiled in sympathy. She reached out and patted April on the leg. "We are going to be fine, April. They'll be searching for us. We'll be found… I'm sure of it." Her confidence only partially feigned.

"Yeah, I know for sure I activated the distress call long before I got knocked-out. We can't have been thrown that far off course. Don't worry," Callie assured. "Think of this as an extended no-frills beach camping trip."

"Well… I, for one, don't camp," Addison said. She was currently lounged back against some pillows from the Minnow and had her ankle elevated. "Right, Derek?"

"It's true, she prefers room service."

"Don't we all," Meredith mumbled. "Oh what I wouldn't give for some of that gazpacho andaluz we had at The Grand Towers Resort last night… or was it the night before?"

"Oh yes, Chef Scott's favorite. He's famous for it," Callie sighed.

"You know it?" Addison asked.

"That's my father's hotel," Callie said. "But I haven't had any of that gazpacho for at least a year… you're right though, that would be good right now."

"I'd be happy with a hamburger," April added. "Or if we are going with soups, corn chowder."

"Lobster bisque," Arizona added. "I'm grew up in Maine… occasionally." Callie was about to asked how one 'occasionally' lived somewhere, but was interrupted before she could.

"Chilled avocado and zucchini soup," Addison said.

"You are so southern Cal now, Addie," Derek chuckled.

"I had to leave New York to get away from you," Addison laughed. "Oh my god… I'm shipwrecked with my ex-husband and his dirty mistress."

"Hey, that's my wife," Derek defended. He looked over at Meredith who had drifted off to sleep. "You were the one who was an adulterous bitch first." Callie shifted uncomfortably. Arizona focused back on the radio in her hands. April just watched on.

"That is rude. And unkind," Addison sighed. "And completely true. I'm sorry, Derek… I know we moved past this a long time ago. I don't know why I brought that up. I was just thinking that karma is a bitch."

They sat in silence for a while until Callie spoke up. "I'm going to try and take the inflatable life boat out tomorrow. See if I can get beyond that current… I'll take the radio and try to make a distress call."

"Not alone," Arizona said. "I'll go with you."

"No, it's too dangerous. If Cristina is well enough…"

"She won't be," Derek interrupted. "She'd be a liability with her shoulder."

"Then I'll go alone. I'm not risking any of your safety. Not again."

"Hey. That's not your decision to make," Arizona argued.

"I'm the Captain, of course it is."

"That doesn't make you in charge on the island," Addison added.

"I think I should be in…" Derek started, but stopped when for sets of judgmental eyes landed on him. "What?"

"If you say you should be in charge just because you are the only _man,_" Addison said. "I will hit you with a banana."

"Oh, no Dr. Shepherd… please don't, I'd be very disappointed if you said something like that," Arizona added. "We don't need you to take care of us."

"Yeah, Derek," Addison added. "Are you going to treat us like your harem? Should we crown you King of the Island?"

"Maybe we could build you a throne of coconuts?" Arizona asked.

"Ok, ok enough… I was just going to say… I should be _in the boat _with Captain Torres," Derek laughed. "I know better than to suggest I be in charge. I grew up with four sisters."

"I'd go, but I can't swim," April said. "I mean… I can doggie paddle a little, but…"

"I'm the logical choice," Arizona said. "I know how use the equipment. I don't have an arm or leg injury, so I can row, and I'm a very strong swimmer. I swam competitively in high school."

"I still don't think…" Callie started.

"The decision is made, Captain," Arizona said. "I'm not letting you go alone."

* * *

Long after the others had drifted off to sleep, Callie and Arizona stayed up discussing their excursion. Best case scenario, they'd get past the current and the mist and be able to make contact with some search and rescue responders. That was the goal they settled on. No one wanted them leaving for an extended period of time. The consensus was to stick together as a group.

Arizona's giant yawn made Callie decide it was time for them to rest. She banked the fire, and settled back against the tree. When Arizona went to lay down, she visibly winced.

"What was that?" Callie asked.

"What do you mean?" Arizona pretended not to know what the captain was talking about.

"You winced, are you in pain?" Callie prodded. "Where do you hurt?"

"I think I may have bruised some ribs, it's no big deal," Arizona tried to brush Callie off.

"Did you have one of the doctors look at them?"

"No… they were busy… and it's not that bad. I promise."

"Let me see," Callie demanded.

"What? Why? You're not a doctor…"

"I was in the Peace Corps for two tours... that's four years, and I'm a ship's Captain, I have more than a basic knowledge of first aid… Plus, I could have been a doctor… I actually planned to go to medical school after the Peace Corps, but my abuelo passed away…"

"Ok, you can look," Arizona finally agreed.

"Lie back, I'll get the flashlight." Callie went to the small pile of supplies and grabbed the flashlight. When she returned, Arizona was reclined on the sand. Callie took a deep breath and kneeled next to professor. "Tell me if it hurts."

She took hold of the hem of Arizona's shirt and pushed it up to expose her ribs. She shined the light looking for visible bruising, but only found some mild discoloration. Arizona closed her eyes when Callie's fingers ghosted across her skin tracing her ribs. Her stomach trembled.

"Are you ticklish?" Callie smiled.

"No," Arizona answered. "You just surprised me."

Callie put mild pressure in several spots causing some discomfort, but nothing unbearable. She tried to ignore the goose bumps that rose from her touch and concentrated on the task at hand. She carefully monitored Arizona's reactions to her touch and finally determined that nothing seemed to be broken. Callie pulled the shirt back down into place and patted Arizona's arm to indicate she was finished.

"So what's your diagnosis, Dr. Torres?" Arizona asked, trying to calm the increased breathing that Callie's touch had induced.

"We'll have one of the _actual_ doctors check you out tomorrow, but I don't think they are fractured," Callie smiled. "But maybe we should wait another day before we head out on the raft. I could probably use the time myself."

"We can do the prep work tomorrow and launch the following day," Arizona agreed. "We should probably get some sleep."

"You go ahead, I slept half the day," Callie said. "I'll keep watch and wake Derek up for watch when I get tired."

"Ok, goodnight, Calliope."

"Goodnight, Professor Robbins."

Callie reclined against the tree, keeping guard over her fellow castaways. She felt responsible for their current predicament and she didn't intend for anything else bad to happen to them.

Unbeknownst to her, another pair of eyes watched them, but these eyes observed from a crouched position beyond the tree line behind them.

* * *

The following day went much like their first, scavenging the Minnow and the surrounding area, and resting.

Cristina strongly objected to the Skipper going out on the small rubber boat, especially without her along. She feared they wouldn't make it past the strong current they originally encountered on the way in. Callie dismissed her concerns, explaining it was the safest option for now. Cristina argued for hours until Callie had to pull rank and make it an order as her captain. Cristina finally accepted that Callie wasn't going to change her mind, and went to make sure Arizona knew everything she needed to know before they launched the following morning.

They decided against further exploration of the island, if things didn't go well, there would be plenty of time for that. They stayed on and around small beach where Minnow was grounded and the tree line behind it.

Later that afternoon, Cristina and Meredith were wandering along the line of trees trying to get some palm leaves to use for shade.

"Did you hear that?" Cristina asked.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing I just… thought I heard a twig snap or something."

"I didn't hear anything," Meredith replied.

Cristina stared into the woods for a few seconds, her eyes roaming the underbrush. When she detected no sound or movement, she shook her head and said, "Ok, must have been my imagination. Let's get these back before your movie star sister-wife gets a sunburn."

"She's not my sister-wife… she's my husband's ex-wife…"

"Who just so happens to be on vacation with you," Cristina poked. "That screams sister-wife to me."

"They are business partners, Cristina," Meredith defended. "You don't know anything about us anymore. You don't get to judge."

"You are right, I don't know you anymore. You or McDreamy."

"I don't… I don't call him that anymore."

"Did he turn into a McNightmare? He seems the type," Cristina joked, trying to lighten the sudden tension.

"No, he's… wonderful," Meredith replied. "You'll see. He's not the person you thought he was."

"So, he's not the guy who called you a lemon?" Cristina asked.

"No, he's not." Meredith stared at Cristina silently challenging her to disagree.

"Fine," Cristina yielded. "Let's get back."

* * *

That night Callie and Arizona were allowed to sleep through the night, while the others took turns keeping watch. However, everyone was up at the crack of dawn… nervousness causing most to have a restless sleep anyway.

Callie and Arizona each ate a small breakfast before going over their gear one last time. Cristina followed Arizona around quizzing her on the various marine channels and frequencies she would need to use to send their distress call. The plan was to row out as far as they could, hopefully getting through the mysterious mist that surrounded the island and to make contact with any vessels that were in range.

Everyone that could, helped push the boat through the white water at the edge of the beach. Once they were over the initial few sets of cresting waves they rowed hard to get away from the land. Cristina stood on the beach and watched until Callie and Arizona had fought their way through the current and disappeared into the mist.

* * *

Visibility inside mist was nil. Their skin immediately became damp from the condensed water cloud they were traversing.

"What do you think this is?" Callie asked.

"I don't know… I've never seen anything like this before." Arizona stopped rowing and started trying to reach someone, anyone, on the radio.

"Are they working?"

"No," Arizona sighed. "I don't think so… maybe we need to get further out."

"So we keep rowing."

"Yep," Arizona replied.

"How are your ribs holding up?" Callie asked.

"A little sore, but fine… all things considered."

"Can I ask you a question?" Callie inquired.

"You just did," Arizona replied cheekily.

"Hmm," Callie narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Calliope, ask your question," Arizona said.

"Ok, well now I have two questions," Callie said. "One: what are you a professor of? And two: why do you insist on calling me Calliope?"

"Oh, well… I have several types of engineering degrees, but what I'm currently focusing on and teaching is green technology and integrating that with agricultural engineering… thus the farm girl research assistant."

"It sounds…"

"Boring, I know," Arizona sighed.

"I was going to say important," Callie admonished. "What you do is both exciting and important. There is nothing boring about saving the world."

Arizona blushed at Callie's compliment, "Thank you."

"Are you going to answer the other one? Why do you call me Calliope?"

"Oh that's easy…" Arizona replied. "It's because no one else does."

"That's because I usually threaten anyone who does…"

Arizona laughed, "Oh… I bet that is scary."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"I wouldn't do that, Calliope," Arizona said. "Especially after you said what I did was exciting and important."

"Ok, I have one more very important question," Callie said.

"And what might that be?"

"Are we ever going to make it through this mist?" Callie asked. "It doesn't seem to be lessening at all."

"I don't know… the radio is still useless. The satellite phone too," Arizona sighed. "I can't even tell if we are still headed in the right direction."

"Wait," Callie yelled. "Look!" She pointed ahead. "I think I see something."

The mist was starting to disperse and the boat got caught up in the flow of the waves again.

"What is it," Arizona asked. She tried to stand to get better look, but a particularly turbulent wave knocked her back on her bottom.

"That wasn't a very good idea, Professor," Callie laughed. "Oh my god! It's another island!"

The waves steered them around a small outcropping and into a small lagoon. They paddled through the calmer waters of the lagoon and landed the boat on the small beach. The pulled their craft up onto the shore and secured it with the anchor.

"I can't believe there is another island this close," Callie said.

"There isn't," Arizona sighed. "It's the same island. Look." She pointed to the small volcano. It was now situated on their right instead of their left. "I think we've gone completely around the island and are now on the opposite side. The radio and phones are still wonky."

"Well, crap," Callie took off her Captain's hat and threw it on the ground in frustration.

"Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : A lot of people have noted that I'm bringing some elements of Lost into this story, and that is absolutely ****_kind of_**** true. I needed a way to explain them not being able to contact the outside world and to have a little mystery surrounding the island. So don't worry this isn't going to turn into Lost, I've pretty much exhausted my knowledge of that show anyway… I've only seen the first season. **

**Note 2: This isn't going to be a serious story, but it may not end up being as utterly ridiculous as actual Gilligan's Island… Though I do reserve the right to use coconuts for a lot of different things.**

* * *

Cristina's eyes never left the mist on the horizon. She walked up and down the edge of the water, staying just beyond the touch of the gentle waves. Her shoe was still lost somewhere in the flooded engine room of the Minnow, so her feet were bare.

"Cristina, come sit down," Meredith implored.

"Why aren't they back?" She ignored Meredith's plea. "It's been hours."

"I don't know… maybe they made contact and are waiting for the rescue ship?"

"Yeah… yeah, you could be right. They'd need to stay beyond the mist for the ship to find them… Yeah, that could be it."

"See? No need to worry," Meredith said. "Now come get something to eat… and I want to check your shoulder."

"What food do we have left?"

"Most of the perishables are gone, but there is some bread and peanut butter. Lots of canned goods left, but Derek and April have yet to find the can opener. The galley is a wreck... and the broken glass is making it slow work."

"Sorry I haven't been able to help with much with the recovery," Cristina tried to lift her arm, but winced in pain before she could move it beyond a few inches.

"It's no problem," Meredith said. "You and Addison are injured."

"Her ankle still swelling?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah, but I don't' think it's broken. She just stood too much that first day. A few days rest and keeping it elevated should do the trick."

They arrived back at their makeshift campsite just as Addison was trying to get onto her feet.

"Hey, sit your ass down," Cristina fussed. "Mer said you need to keep that elevated!"

"Well, I have to pee," Addison explained. "Do you want me doing that here?"

"Oh… gross," Cristina scrunched her face. "Meredith, you are in charge of toilet duty."

Cristina stayed and made her sandwich, while Meredith helped Addison get a decent distance from their campsite.

"Gee, this isn't humiliating at all," Addison complained.

"Don't be embarrassed, Addie," Meredith laughed. "I've helped lots of people pee."

"Yeah, yeah… I know, you're a doctor… blah, blah…"

"I also partied a lot in college… in places where toilets were… not always available."

Addison laughed and quickly finished her business.

"Oh… if the paparazzi could see me now."

"TMZ would have a field day!" Meredith helped her hobble back over to the little shelter.

Cristina was eating a peanut butter sandwich and sipping on bottled water. Addison settled back into her spot in the shade. Meredith followed suit.

"What are those two doing?" Addison pointed toward the remains of the Minnow where Derek and April where lowering a large wheeled cart down to the beach.

"Oh… that's the Skipper's monster beach cart!" Cristina said.

"That'll come in handy if our stay here is extended," Addison said.

"Hah, yeah. When Callie would go to the beach… she would take everything with her. Towels, radio, cooler…" Cristina explained. "I gave her that for her birthday last year. I was tired of helping her drag all that crap around."

"Derek looks like he's about to fall off the boat and crush April," Meredith gestured toward the Minnow again. He was hanging over the edge, lowering the cart to the young research assistant. "I'm going to run down there and help them. You two sit tight."

Meredith left Cristina and Addison sitting in awkward silence. Neither comfortable enough with each other for small talk. Cristina shoved the rest of her sandwich in mouth. Addison picked up palm leaf and fanned herself.

* * *

Callie growled in frustration. She walked over to her prized Captain's hat, the one that belonged to her abuelo, and kicked it hard. It landed with a flop in a small puddle at the edge of the lagoon. She ran over and snatched it out of the puddle before it could become completely soaked.

"Dammit," Callie shouted. The hat was dripping wet, so she held it out in front of her and shook it hard to get the excess water off. She looked back at Arizona who watched her carefully, eyebrows raised. Callie's eyes filled with tears and she tried her hardest to keep them in check, but one betrayed her and slipped over the edge.

"Hey, are you ok?" Arizona softly asked.

"Yeah…" Callie said. "No, actually… I'm not. This is all my fault." Her carefully measured expression broke and the tears started in earnest.

"No. Don't. You couldn't have predicted this," Arizona insisted. She pulled the reluctant captain into a hug.

"We are stuck on this fucking island because I needed a pay day." Callie growled. "It was my decision… I shouldn't have taken us out. I should have known… Cristina did. She was worried… she said that storm was unpredictable."

"I saw the radar, the storm was to the south…" Arizona pulled back and tried to look at Callie. "That was nowhere near us, and the other was a rogue storm. Completely unpredictable."

"Hmph," Callie refused to look Arizona in the eyes.

"Hey… look at me," Arizona insisted. "Were there any official warnings in the marine forecast?"

"Not for where we were going, but… I still should have been more cautious. I'm the captain. It's my responsibility."

"Come here," Arizona led them up the beach out of the wet sand and sat them down. She held the distraught captain in her arms and let her cry out her guilt and anger. Callie finally lifted her head and looked Arizona in the eyes, "I am so sorry. I'm so sorry I got us into this. I'm just… I'm sorry."

"Hey, stop," Arizona put her hand on Callie's face and wiped away a stray tear. "You saved us. You got us through that storm. You did everything right. You aren't to blame."

"She's right, you know," Came a male voice from tree line. "If the island wanted you here… there was nothing you could have done."

Callie and Arizona jumped at the unexpected voice. They both stood, the captain taking a protective stance in front of the professor.

"Who are you?" Callie shouted. "Come out where we can see you. And no funny business."

"I'm no threat to you… I mean you no harm," the man said, still not out in the open. "I just… I've been here a long time… and I need your help."

"Who are you?" Arizona asked.

The mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows and into view. He was wearing a battered and torn flight suit. His hair a mess of ginger tangles and his beard, surprising trimmed.

"I'm Lieutenant Owen Hunt of the United States Navy. I've been here for four hundred and forty seven days. I bailed from my F-14 when it lost all power above this island. And I need your help."

* * *

Addison stared at Cristina for a long time. Words kept forming but never made it past her lips. After about five minutes, she sighed loudly.

"What?" Cristina asked.

"You don't like me very much, do you?"

"I don't know you enough to form a judgment."

"But you have, haven't you?" Addison said. "You have an opinion of me based on… some past perceived transgression against your friend."

"It's not you who transgressed. You aren't the one who… forget it. This has nothing to do with you."

"Ten years is a long time to hold a grudge on behalf of another person," Addison interrupted. "A person who, if I remember correctly, left you behind."

"She didn't leave me behind," Cristina argued. "Contrary to popular belief, we were not attached at the hip. We are two separate people. Our lives have been fine without each other all this time. She got what she wants and I got what I want."

"Huh, from what I understood… you wanted to be a surgeon also. How did you get what you want, if she's the reason you didn't go to medical school?"

"Meredith Grey and our friendship had nothing to do with that. That is a totally different issue. I _chose_ not to go to medical school. I _chose_ to change course."

"And just why did you do that?"

"_That_… is none of your business."

* * *

"Help? I'm not sure how much help we can be…" Callie said. "We can't seem to get off the island either."

"I… uh, overheard that some of your group are doctors?"

"You've been watching us?" Arizona challenged. "Why? Why not just… show yourself then?"

"I had to be sure you were… safe."

"Wait… If you watched us… We were on the other side of the island… how did you know we would be here… today?" Callie asked.

"Because you were trying to get off the island via a boat." He said like it was obvious.

"Ok… and?"

"And… every time I've tried to raft off of the island… no matter where I start, I always end up here."

"So why didn't you just stop us… save us the trip?" Arizona asked.

"Because you wouldn't have believed me… and I needed you on this side of the island." Owen replied.

"What's on this side of the island?"

"My NFO, he slipped during the storm. I think his leg is broken."

"Oh my god," Arizona said. "Why didn't you make yourself known earlier… we could have come sooner."

"I… I was being cautious," Owen sighed. "We've been alone for a long time. I didn't know if I could trust you. I'm sorry… I… should have known better. The island always provides."

"What?" Callie asked. "What does that mean?"

"It's ok, it doesn't matter," Arizona said. "Just take us to your friend."

"Thank you so much. It's this way," he started to walk back into the jungle. "There are some caves not far from here… it's where we've been living."

"There is one problem," Arizona said. "Neither of us are the medical doctors."

"That's ok… when you see that we are not threat… you'll get them, right? You'll help us," Owen pleaded.

"Of course we will, but…"Callie said. She turned to Arizona and asked. "Can we talk privately for a second?"

"Sure," Arizona said. "Lt. Hunt? We are just going to go grab a few things from the lifeboat, ok? We'll be right back." She led them away from the naval aviator and back toward the water of the lagoon. "What's up?"

"How can you be so trusting?" Callie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… are we even sure he is what he says he is? How do we know he's not some deranged killer?"

"Well… he's wearing a standard issue naval flight suit, Calliope. So he's telling the truth about that. Plus, he looks desperate…"

"Exactly!" Callie blurted.

"Desperate for our _help_," Arizona finished. "Look, we'll be cautious… but I don't think I can refuse to help him."

"Ok, but I'm taking that fishing knife Cristina packed in our gear," Callie said. "Just in case."

"Deal."

They returned to where Owen was patiently waiting. He led them off into the jungle. Callie on high alert, hand on the knife at her side the whole way.

* * *

They walked in silence for about fifteen minutes. Callie's overly cautious brain worked overtime. All sorts of nasty scenarios were playing out in her head.

"It's not far," Owen said. "Just right up here." He walked on ahead, anxious to get to his injured comrade.

Callie was completely vexed at Arizona's easy trust of the man. She grabbed Arizona's hand to stop them and whispered, "Hey."

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure you trust this guy? We've known him for what? Twenty minutes?"

"I knew you for less than ten before I kissed you," Arizona replied. "I'm a good judge of character, Calliope. Or are you telling me I was wrong about you? That my little thank you kiss was misplaced?"

Callie opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Owen pushed back through the foliage, and shouted "This way! Come on!"

Callie and Arizona stared at each other for a long minute, neither willing to give. Arizona smiled allowing her dimples to make an appearance… and Callie was done for. There was no way she could say no to that face. "Fine, let's go," She sighed.

They emerged from the foliage into a small clearing where rock formations lead to a series of small hidden caverns.

"This way," Owen explained. "These caves are all interconnected and have provided some good shelter for us. The storm caught us by surprise though, and we were up there," he pointed north. "Gathering eggs from the ducks…"

"Wait… ducks?" Callie asked.

"There are several breeds of ducks that call the Caribbean their home. The most common being the West Indian Whistling duck," Arizona answered. At Callie's incredulous look she continued. "When the Shepherds asked me to consult on their island property… I researched everything from plant life to wildlife. I'm no slouch. When I give my opinion on something it's well informed."

"You're the professor. Who am I to dispute your techniques," Callie smiled.

"I also know one hundred and one uses for coconuts."

"Good to know," Callie laughed. Her mind suddenly envisioned the professor in a coconut bikini.

"Why are you blushing?" Arizona asked.

"Um…"

"Can we go help my friend?" Owen interrupted, he was eager to get them in the cave. He didn't have the patience for small talk. "Please."

"Of course, lead on," Arizona winked at Callie and entered the cave behind Owen. Callie was momentarily dumbstruck. Dimples _and_ a wink… She shook her head and followed.

Callie stepped into the cave a moment later, right as Owen and Arizona rounded a small bend. She hurried to catch up, not wanting Arizona alone with the stranger. Just as she caught up to them they all rounded another bend to find a man lying on a bed of palm leaves and what was probably his old parachute.

He looked up from the small basket he was weaving and sighed.

"Thank god you brought chicks."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Sorry for the delay!**

"Lt. Karev!" Owen shouted. "Mind your manners. I didn't bring them here for you to ogle. They are here to help with your leg."

"Yes, sir," the junior officer grumbled. "It's just… I've only had your ugly mug to look at for almost a year and a half."

"I don't care, show some respect to…" Owen trailed off. He looked at Callie and Arizona who stood there silently taking in the scene. "Um… I'm afraid in my haste to get you here… I forgot to ask your names."

"Oh! Um… that's ok. I'm Professor Arizona Robbins and this is Captain Torres."

"It's nice to meet you… Professor Robbins," Owen shook her hand. He turned to Callie and took hers, "and you Captain Torres."

"I thought you said they were doctors?"

Owen pointed to grumpy man on the ground. "This is Lieutenant Junior Grade Alexander Karev, my flight officer."

"You can call me Alex, I'm not formal."

Callie finally relaxed enough to speak, "Let me see your leg."

Alex removed the grass he'd been basket weaving with and pulled his pant leg up. He winced in pain at the movement and beads of sweat arose on his forehead. Callie knelt down beside him and gently touched his leg below the knee. "It looks painful," she said softly. When he nodded his head in the affirmative, Callie continued. "I'm sure it's broken. It'll need to be set better than this, and you won't be able to walk for a while."

"I figured as much," Alex replied through gritted teeth. "You don't happen to have any pain medication do you?"

Callie smiled and reached into her pocket and pulled out the two Advil she'd brought along in case her headache returned. "This will help some. Not much, mind you, but every little bit helps, right?"

"Thank you, thank you," he grabbed them out of Callie's hand and swallowed them dry. He leaned back and sighed.

While Callie examined Alex, Owen was showing the professor around the cave. Pointing out different things they'd made and discussing some of his observations about the island. Callie carefully tracked them with her eyes until Alex's voice claimed her attention again.

"So what's your story? What are you a captain of?"

"Well, I was the captain of a yacht… The S.S. Minnow, but… It's a heap now. It won't ever be seaworthy again."

"So… uh, your boyfriend or husband didn't mind you gone all the time… out at sea?"

Callie laughed, "Are you trying to determine if I'm single?"

"Are you?"

"Yes, I am, but…" Callie glanced back toward Arizona. "You aren't my type."

"Well that's just great!" Alex shouted.

"What is?" Arizona asked. She and Owen stepped back into injured man's area of the cave.

"So much for your stupid 'the island provides' crap, Lieutenant. First of all, they aren't even doctors. And second… After more than a year with no women, why would your stupid island send us two hot chicks… but make them into _each_ _other_. Your island is an asshole."

"Karev," Owen shook his head. "I'm so sorry about him. People skills weren't his strong suit before a year away from civilization… they've apparently gone downhill."

"No, it's ok," Callie said. "I understand… he's in pain. _But…_ that's an awful big assumption to make just from me saying you aren't my type. Maybe I'm into gingers." Callie's eyebrow raised and she winked at him. She was trying to get Karev to laugh, but Arizona's smile wilted at Callie's denial.

"Yeah, well… tell me it's not true," Karev persisted.

Callie looked at Arizona, who returned her gaze. They stared at each other for longer than appropriate.

Arizona finally blinked. "It's not true." She said sharply, then changed the subject. "It's getting late, if we want to get back to the other side of the island and get Derek or Meredith, _the actual doctors_, we should head out."

Callie looked hurt for a moment, and confused as well. She thought her and Arizona had some sort of connection, but maybe it was one sided. Not that it mattered, they were shipwrecked. They needed to concentrate on survival, not attraction. This wasn't a romantic getaway. She shook off her disappointment and followed Arizona out of the caves.

* * *

Owen led them from the caves and through the treed area. He explained to them the island was actually quite small, and if they stayed in a straight line, they'd be at the center within an hour. Another hour beyond that, they'd be back at the north beach and reunited with their friends. He had alluded to some of the island's mysteries when he spoke with Arizona in the cave and there was much more to tell, but talking would slow them down, use up too much energy, so they marched along in more or less silence. Callie and Arizona both seemed to be fine with the quiet time.

Callie brought up the rear of the group, her mind a mess of emotions. Finding the two men, and the fact that they'd been on the island for more than fourteen months, had removed the last bit of hope she had of being rescued anytime soon. She felt guilty about their predicament, despite what Owen kept repeating about the island… that it somehow wanted them there. He spoke of the island as if it were an entity in and of itself. Like it had control over who and what it brought here. Lt. Hunt seemed to have gone a tad bit crazy, whereas Lt. Karev became a bit of an ass. Or else, Callie figured, his rudeness had to do with the incredible pain his leg must be in.

Just as Callie's brain decided to start processing the hot and cold manner of one Professor Robbins, they stepped out of the jungle and into a clearing.

"Let's break here," Owen said. "We should drink some water and have a snack before we continue."

They all sat down and unloaded the food from the small packs they were carrying. April had made the two women a bunch of peanut butter crackers and neatly packed them each a small plastic container from the galley of the Minnow. Owen had what looked to be dried fruit folded carefully into a leaf. Callie pulled her crackers out and reached over to hand them to the long time castaway.

"Here," she said. "We have plenty. It's not much, just peanut butter and crackers, but…" Callie shrugged. "It's better than nothing."

"Thanks." Owen happily took the container from Callie.

Arizona sat down next to Callie and opened her small container of crackers for them to share between them. As she took her first bite, she couldn't help but go over in her mind again what being shipwrecked meant for them. She made a mental list of all the things they would need, and preparations they would have to make. Though, she tried to keep her mind on task, it was persistent in its desire to ponder the beautiful brunette sitting next to her. She had tried, unsuccessfully, not to think of her the whole first half of their journey. She had tried to tell herself that survival was the most important thing right now. She had tried to tell herself that the skipper was a newborn. She tried to tell herself that had they not been in the situation they were in, she wouldn't have given the inexperienced woman a second thought. She was having trouble believing herself.

A loud moan from Owen interrupted Arizona's thought process. She looked up at Owen, his eyes were closed in ecstasy as he chewed the small bite of peanut butter cracker.

"Oh my god," he groaned. "So, good."

Arizona chanced a glance at Callie who sat frozen, eyes on Owen, cracker halfway to her mouth. Her face morphed from surprised to the most radiant smile Arizona had ever seen. Then she laughed… _and it was breathtaking_- everything Arizona had been thinking was gone. Her mind was blank and she couldn't help the smile that pulled at her own mouth. Captain Torres was stunning. And distracting. Damn it, she couldn't have that right now… she needed to be focused on survival. She needed to be focused on this island and solving its mysteries, not focused on the way the skipper's lips were _so perfect_… Or focused on those little crinkles that formed on the side of her nose when she laughed. Or focused the amused glint in her expressive brown eyes.

"Lt. Hunt?" Callie asked. Bringing both Arizona and the moaning man out of their reverie. "Are you ok?"

"I'm so sorry," he blurted. "It's been a long time since I've had food like this. I mean, don't get me wrong… the island has more than enough variety for a very fulfilling, well balanced diet. It just… you know, kind of lacks in the junk food department. Sometimes I miss processed food."

"What sort of diet have you been subsisting on?" Arizona asked. Trying to get her mind off of Calliope Torres. "You both look pretty well nourished."

"Oh yes, well, we have many different kinds of fruits… um… and coconuts, of course. Plus, some of the local vegetation is quite tasty, there are some yam type things… really starchy, but good." Owen said through a mouthful of cracker. "There are also birds, fish, eggs, lots of shellfish and such. Food has never been an issue."

"Fresh water supply?" Arizona asked.

"It rains regularly and there is a small fresh water lake over to the west," He pointed in the direction of the cinder cone. "It's fed by several small streams that flow down from the mountain."

"Do you mean the volcano?"

"Yes, but it's not active or anything," Owen said. "There is never smoke and it's quiet. It's never so much as rumbled."

"It's probably dormant," Arizona surmised. "No danger."

"There are a couple of hot springs over there, though," Owen added. "I'm not sure what that means about the dormancy of the volcano, but they are nice for cleaning our clothes and bathing."

"Oh, thank god for that," Callie cheered and wiggled a little dance from her spot on the ground. Arizona turned her head in the skipper's direction, her expression filled with puzzlement. "What? I like to be clean," Callie explained.

Owen chuckled and took a sip from his small canteen.

"I think fresh drinking water is a little more important than bathing," Arizona said. Callie's eyebrow lifted in response. "But… not by much," the professor conceded.

"So food, water, shelter… steamy hot baths, sounds almost like paradise... except no coffee." Callie said.

"Oh, wow… I hadn't thought of that. I'm going to miss coffee…"

"Actually," Owen said. "I found what I believe are wild Arabica plants on the backside of the volcano. I'm not a hundred percent sure, though. We don't go there much… it's the little one's territory."

"Little ones?" Callie asked.

"Do you mean… tiny humans?" Arizona questioned.

"Tiny humans?" Callie looked at Arizona confused. "What do you mean tiny humans? Like… children?"

"No, I mean humans who are small. Pygmies maybe," Arizona clarified.

"Are you suggesting _Hobbits_ live on the other side of the island?"

"I didn't suggest any such thing. I suggested the possibility that Lt. Hunt was talking about a smaller than average native _human_ population… that lives on the other side of the island."

"Right," Callie said. "Hobbits." She turned to the island expert, "Are their feet large and hairy, Lt. Hunt?"

Owen watched the back and forth with a smile on his face. He'd missed human interaction. Alex Karev was a fine companion in a survival situation, but it was nice to laugh and joke with others. Wanting to join in the fun he replied, "Their feet are, in fact, hairy."

Both women looked at him, shocked.

"You can't be serious?" Arizona inquired.

"Bilbo lives on this island?" Callie blurted. "I can't… I don't… What?"

"No, no… I'm sorry," Owen laughed. "Hobbits do not inhabit this island. Nor do pygmies or any native peoples. I'm afraid it's much less exciting than that. It's just… monkeys."

"Oh," Callie sighed, disappointed.

"What species?" Arizona asked. "Do you know?"

"I'm afraid I don't," Owen said.

"Why do you avoid them?" Callie asked.

"They're kind of territorial, but they aren't dangerous. Just loud and skittish and sometimes they throw… feces."

"They throw poop at you?"

"They do."

Callie sighed deeply, "I don't care. If there are, in fact, coffee plants over there. I'll brave the monkey poop to get the beans."

They finished the last of their lunch in relative silence. Arizona took in the surrounding landscape. They were in a rather large clearing, only a few trees sporadically located throughout. "Tell me about this clearing," she questioned Owen.

"There's not much to tell," he shrugged his shoulders. "It's a pretty central area, but other than that, nothing noteworthy."

Arizona's eyes roamed the area, "Any wildlife call it home?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" Owen asked. Callie's look expressed curiosity as well.

"No reason, really… it's just… a nice central location,"

"You are thinking something Professor Robbins," Callie said. "I may not have known you for long, but I can tell you have something cooking up there." She pointed to Arizona's head.

"It might be a good place to build shelters. The caves are… nice, and would be good for bad weather, but we'd get little to no privacy there. And they'd be cramped. I think with what we can salvage from the Minnow, we could build a few nice sized huts right here. I don't' know… it's just a thought."

Callie and Owen both looked around thoughtfully. Callie was picturing a nice little home site. A few huts or shelters... a central cooking pit and meeting area. During her time in the Peace Corps she had helped establish several small villages. Arizona was right, this area was the perfect site to establish a living space; to organize a base camp. Callie reached over and touched the professor's arm, "It's a brilliant thought."

Arizona smiled. "We should head out. I think we've rested long enough."

* * *

"I'm officially worried," Cristina said. "They've been gone for at least six hours!"

Cristina, Meredith, Addison, April and Derek were all sitting around the little fire on their designated area of the beach. Cristina stood and threw a stick into the fire. Her frustration at not knowing where her friend and Captain were, was taking its toll.

"I'm worried too," April said.

"Don't," came a voice from the trees. "Worry… that is." Arizona and Callie emerged from the overgrown area behind their temporary base camp.

"What the?" Cristina jumped. "How did you get…" she looked back out toward the beach. "You went that way…"

"We did," Callie replied. "And we made it through the mist and landed… on the other side of the island."

"Oh my god," April exclaimed. "What…?"

"What does that mean?" Derek asked.

"It means the current is too strong to row through," Callie replied. "We can't get past it."

"Yeah, uh… it brought us to a lagoon on the other side of the island… were we met someone," Arizona softly replied. She didn't want to scare them too badly. The fact that they may very well be stuck for a good long time was going to be a hard pill for everyone to swallow.

"Wait… did you say you 'met someone?'" Meredith asked.

"So… the island is inhabited?" Addison interrupted. "There are people here? We're going to be fine?"

"Captain Torres, Professor Robbins, explain yourselves," Derek demanded. "What is going on?"

"They met me," Owen stepped out from behind the tree he'd been lurking just beyond. "I've been here for… a while. Plane crash."

"Guys… this is Lt. Owen Hunt, he's a U.S. Naval Aviator. Um, he's been here for fourteen months and his NFO needs our help," Arizona said.

"Yeah, I uh, checked him out as best I could, but he needs a doctor," Callie looked to Derek and Meredith. Everyone had been speechless up until this point.

"What's wrong? What does he need?" Meredith said, immediately transforming into doctor mode. "Our supplies are low, but… how far is he?"

"About a two hour hike from here," Owen supplied.

"His leg is definitely broken and in need of a better splint," Callie said. "I gave him the two pain pills I took with me for my head, but you might want to take some of Cris' tequila. He's going to need it to get through setting it."

"Well… let's go. Derek?" Meredith was up and already packing supplies.

"I'm coming too," Cristina said. Her eyes never leaving Owen, the mistrust evident in her voice.

"Should we all go?" April asked.

"I don't think I can walk for two hours, my ankle is still the size of a grapefruit," Addison pointed to her own injured limb.

"Right… Meredith, Derek and Cristina, you go with Owen," Callie said. "Arizona, April and I will stay with Addison. I need to start stripping the Minnow anyway."

"Skipper?" Cristina simply said.

"It's ok Cristina… I trust him," Callie answered. She knew what her first mate was asking.

Cristina started to walk over to where Meredith and Derek were gathering their limited medical supplies, but she stopped and turned back to Callie and Arizona. "We aren't getting off this island, are we?"

Her question was met with solemn faces and silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note 1: At this point it's only been 4 days total together. Day 1 they met and the storm hit. Day 2 was the initial aftermath. Day 3 they rested and worked to unload the Minnow. Day 4 Callie and Arizona set out to find help and instead found Owen and Alex. We are still on day 4.**

**Note 2: They _will_ get off the island. Eventually. In the meantime, the island has a goal for them. All of them together. Some individually. And some as couples. _The ultimate goal is to get Callie and Arizona together. They will be in each chapter, working towards getting to know each other and surviving together… Eventually coming together as more than friends, survivors, and fellow castaways. _The other people will be in each chapter also, they won't dominate the story, but they are on the island and part of the overall theme. I'm sure there will be hints of Cristina and Owen getting together, or Alex and an imaginary love triangle with Addison and April, or Meredith and Derek and their issue- whatever that may be… but that's only a very small part the story I'm telling. This is a Callie and Arizona story. Callie and Arizona will get together and Callie and Arizona will be the heroines. Everyone else's story is secondary, but necessary.**

**All that being said. None of this is serious. They will have conveniences that they shouldn't have, they will have luck that they shouldn't have, they'll be able to do things with coconuts and palm leaves and sticks that they shouldn't be able to do… And they'll be able to do it faster than they could in reality. It's based on Gilligan's Island_._ _Gilligan's Island._**

**Note 3: Callie _will_ have her coffee**.

* * *

April Kepner was meticulous. She liked to focus on of every detail of whatever task she was performing. Right now, that task was inventory. She and Addison were composing a list of everything they had been able to take from the Minnow so far.

The Captain and Professor Robbins were currently in the Minnow trying to salvage the rest of the galley and the captain's quarters. Derek, Meredith, and Cristina were off helping the two men who been found by the skipper and the professor.

April had enlisted Addison's help in classifying and identifying the ever growing pile of goods that sat next to their make-shift campsite, but her helper had gone quiet. Her pen stopped it's scratching across the paper in her little red journal. She looked up and found the actress just staring out over the ocean toward the horizon.

"Are you ok?" April asked.

Addison shifted her eyes to young woman, away from the vast unending ocean and enormous wall of mist in front of her. "Do you think we'll die here, April?"

"No."

"You sound awfully confident." Addison said. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because God has a plan for me," April replied. "And it doesn't involve me dying as a castaway."

"You really believe that?" Addison questioned. "You believe that God has a grand plan. That your fate is predetermined?"

"I do. I believe we all have a destiny. This is just part of our journey. Plus," April looked around to make sure they were alone. "He wouldn't let me die a virgin."

Addison chuckled at April's confession. "You've never?"

"Nope. Not even close."

"Second base?"

"I don't even know what second base is," April confessed. "I mean… I think I do, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. And if it's what I think it is, then no. Not even second base."

Addison's chuckle turned into a laugh. She laughed at their circumstances until her sides hurt.

"Ms. Montgomery? Are you sure you are ok?"

"April my dear, I think you can call me Addison."

* * *

Arizona spread the bedding from the Captain's quarters on the sand beside the Minnow, creating a makeshift staging area for the skipper's belongings. She and Callie had just finished stripping the bed and they were about to remove the rest of the contents from the room. The other staterooms had already been cleared and the stuff was currently being inventoried by her research assistant.

She climbed back up the ladder, and the lowered herself sideways back into the interior of the capsized ship. Maneuvering was difficult, but not impossible. Care had to be taken to avoid areas of broken glass and other debris, but there were no major danger zones.

The tired professor slid on her butt down the hallway that lead to Callie's personal space, the room the small ship's captain called home. As Arizona inched closer she heard some muffled sounds coming from the direction she was heading. She immediately recognized the sound as crying and her heart broke for Callie. Her heart broke for all of them, actually, but right now it was Captain Torres that needed her comfort.

She quietly poked her head through the door to Callie's room, what she saw caused her own heart to seize. Callie was holding a picture frame to her chest, the glass was cracked obscuring the image, but Arizona could guess it was the skipper's family. Callie wiped at the tears that streamed down her face.

"Hey," Arizona whispered. She moved herself so that she was sitting on the mattress beside the upset woman. "Are you ok?"

Callie looked through her tears into the compassionate blue eyes of the professor and just shook her head no. Arizona pulled her into her arms and allowed the broken woman to cry. Callie held Arizona tight, her face hidden in the crook of the other woman's neck. She remained that way, with Arizona gently stroking the back of her head, until she got her sobbing under control.

"I'm so sorry," Callie groaned. Her voice raw with emotion. "I just… I'm not normally so… weepy. I guess it's all catching up with me."

"Hey, it's ok. I get it."

"This ship was my whole life. Everything I owned is here… in this mess." Callie looked around the room. All of her possessions were piled in the corners where they gathered as the ship heaved and swayed before finally coming to rest on its side. "I lived here. This was my _home_. Even if we get rescued tomorrow… I've lost everything."

Arizona took the picture frame from Callie and looked at the picture. It was taken on the Minnow, the upper deck, it was obviously Callie's whole family. She was a few years younger. On one side stood a an older man and woman, who Arizona assumed were Callie's parents, on her other side was a guy with a smug grin on his face, he had one arm around Callie and the other around a younger, not-quite-as-stunning version of the brunette. Off to the back, slightly away from the rest of the group, stood an elderly gentleman wearing the Captain's cap that Callie revered so much. "Tell me about this picture," Arizona probed.

"That was after my college graduation," Callie answered. "Right before I decided to leave for the Peace Corps. That's my mom, dad, and sister Aria. My best friend Mark. And that right there," she pointed to the older man. "That is my abuelo. This was his ship."

"You guys all look so happy," Arizona smiled.

"Yeah," Callie sighed. "That was when they still spoke to me." Her finger ran over the image of her parents. She chuckled at a memory. "Mark slept Aria that day and I was so pissed at him. And her."

"Were you and he… an item?"

"No, no… just… no," Callie laughed. "Well, once or twice. Maybe three times. But we weren't a couple. And I wasn't pissed at him because he slept with someone… I was pissed because it was my sister, ya'know? He slept with my baby sister. I thought he corrupted her. Turns out… she was the pushy one, not that Mark needed to be pushed. And honestly, I don't have a problem with that, I'm all for sexual freedom… but she only screwed Mark to piss me off. And it worked. We all got in a huge fight and I left two weeks later for the Peace Corps. He was kind of my only friend back then… I was a bit of a nerd. It was hard to lose him, to step away from my safety net. Turns out to have been a good thing though. I wouldn't trade my time with the Peace Corps for anything."

"Are you and he," Arizona pointed to the picture of Mark. "Still friends?"

"We are." Callie looked into Arizona's eyes. "But he works for my father, so I don't see him as much as I used to," this brought a smile to her face. "My dad found out about him and Aria while I was at my training. He tried to force them to date." She was outright laughing now. "It was a complete disaster, but Mark did end up with a job out of the whole deal. I think it was my father's apology for Aria."

Arizona chuckled. "Is your sister that bad?"

"She's the worst," Callie said. "What about you? Do you have any crazy siblings?"

Arizona was prepared to deflect the question, like she always did when people asked about her family, but as she looked into Callie's open and honest eyes, she felt safe. Safe sharing her beloved brother with her. Safe sharing that loss with her. "I do, but he's not the worst… he was the best. But he's gone. He… he's…. He died. Was killed." Her voice broke with the unexpected emotion. It had been a long time since she'd allowed herself to feel any sort of pain.

"Arizona, I'm so sorry." They were still sitting in close proximity as a result of the previous hug, they were practically on top of each other. Callie reached her hand up and lightly touched the side of Arizona's face. It was meant as a gesture of solace, and the blonde leaned into it, her eyes going closed. Callie's eye's shifted to Arizona's lips. With the tiniest tilt forward their noses grazed gently across each other's. Callie wanted to kiss the woman, to kiss her pain away. Kiss _their_ pain away… but instead used her hand to guide Arizona's head to her shoulder. She brought her free arm around the back of the professor and held her tight. This time it was her shoulder providing the much needed comfort.

Arizona breathed in the scent of the woman who held her. She still smelled good, even after three days on a deserted island. "Mmmm," Arizona hummed. "You smell good."

"What?" Callie leaned back and laughed.

Arizona grabbed her and pulled her back closer, her nose immediately going to the side of Callie's neck. "Yeah, for someone who's been unable to bathe for three days… you smell really good… like… like… You smell like coconuts… or something…"

"Sunscreen maybe?" Callie asked. She held up an almost full bottle of Hawaiian Tropic. "I found it in the pile over there. I put some on my face and neck while you were outside. Right before I started blubbering about my family."

"Oh, yeah… we are a mess, aren't we?" Arizona chuckled, wiping at the tears that had unexpectedly sprung from her eyes at her equally unexpected confession to the skipper.

"I think we are handling this situation quite well," Callie said. "All of us are. Even your farm girl out there, who had barely been away from home."

"Yeah, April is a bit of a spaz," Arizona agreed. "But you know who has surprised me? Addison. She's used to having people fawning all over her. Probably waiting on her hand and foot."

"And that's changed how exactly?" Callie laughed. "She commandeered April as her personal assistant before we even wrecked, and it's only gotten worse since her ankle is sprained."

"True, but that first day… when you were unconscious and before her ankle swelled, she was very… useful. Well…" Arizona's face scrunched up in thought, "she tried to be."

Callie laughed again. It was so easy and comfortable with the professor, she almost forgot they were existing in this crazy life or death situation. "She tried to be, huh? You sound so sure of her."

"Hey, she happened to be very good at sitting there watching and waiting for you to wake up."

"So when we create our division of labor. Our daily survival to-do list. Her job will be to sit there?" Callie giggled. "At least she'll look pretty doing it."

"You think she's pretty?"

"Don't you?"

"I guess, I mean… she does get paid to look good," Arizona said. "But I prefer brunettes." She smiled at Callie again. She couldn't help it. The harder she tried to pull away from the woman, the more tantalizing she became.

Callie's eyebrow rose in response. "And I prefer adorable, super-smart blondes over busty redheads any day."

"Oh my god, you've been ogling her breasts, Calliope?" Arizona attempted to sound as if she were scolding the captain, but could barely contained her amusement

"I couldn't help it. They were the first thing I saw when I woke up. She was leaning over me and they were _right there_. They completely blocked out the sun."

"Wait… are you saying that Addison Forbes Montgomery's cleavage created a total solar eclipse?" Arizona laughed. "So, you were only looking in the name of science?"

"Something like that."

"I like girls who like science. And boobs. Girls who like science and boobs are the best."

And there is was again. The breathtaking smile that practically melted the professor's brain. Arizona vowed right then and there to distract that amazing woman from the heartache of stripping her damaged home and to keep that smile where it belonged… on the captain's stunning face and directed right at her.

They were shipwrecked on a deserted island. Callie being a newborn meant absolutely nothing in the grand scheme of things. Arizona would put her reservations aside and let this friendship develop however it developed. For once she wasn't going to overthink it. She was just going to _be_.

"We should get back to work," Callie finally broke the smile sighed. "This room isn't going to empty out itself."

"Right, now which drawer did you say your intimates were in?"

The two women spent the rest of the afternoon flirting and laughing. The weight of their circumstance lifted in each other's company. It was easy and comfortable and fun.

* * *

Meanwhile back in civilization, the Coast Guard was holding a press conference. The media were all over the story. A famous actress was missing at sea and everyone wanted a piece of the story.

Lexie Grey watched silently from the back of the room while Commander Miranda Bailey and Captain Richard Webber of the US Coast Guard gave details of the search and rescue operation. Beside them stood a stoic Carlos Torres, father of the Captain of the S.S. Minnow. According to her research, he was a wealthy man, very wealthy… she hoped he would spare no expense in searching for his daughter, because even with a high profile passenger such as Addison Forbes Montgomery, the official search would only last a few days more.

The press conference ended, and Lexie made her way through the crowd intent on catching Mr. Torres before he left.

"Mr. Torres, Mr. Torres…" Lexie yelled in vain. He had been swept away by his entourage and out the back door. "Dammit," She cursed.

"Can I help you with something?" A tall handsome man stepped up beside her.

"That depends," She said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mark Sloan," He replied. "And who are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Note 1**: None of this is serious. They will have conveniences that they shouldn't have, they will have luck that they shouldn't have, they'll be able to do things with coconuts and palm leaves and sticks that they shouldn't be able to do… And they'll be able to do it faster than they could in reality. It's based on Gilligan's Island_._ _Gilligan's Island._

**Note 2**: Callie _will_ have her coffee. Soon.

**Note 3**: One famous quirk of the original show Gilligan's Island was that they were always listening to the radio at the exact right time to hear exactly what they needed to hear. It was deliberate and this chapter contains a shout out to that.

* * *

Four weeks had passed since the fateful trip that landed the passengers and crew of the Minnow on this uncharted desert isle. In that time, the castaways had successfully stripped the Minnow and started to build temporary dwellings.

Addison was up and walking now, the swelling from her sprained ankle had gone down and her pain was at a minimum. They moved what they could from the north beach, where the Minnow rest, to the clearing near the center of the island. This area was now their base of operations.

Alex's leg had been set, and his prognosis was good. Meredith declared his break a non-displaced grade one closed fracture of the fibula. Which was lucky for him, as the tibia is the bone that bears most of the weight for the body. With rest and stabilization for the first few weeks, he'd soon be able to put weight on his leg and walk without aid. In the meantime, Derek and Meredith constructed him some crutches out of bamboo resulting in him already being mobile. He didn't like being stuck in the cave when the rest of the group were working in the clearing.

Professor Robbins and Captain Torres both found themselves in high demand. Their various skill sets were invaluable in establishing a survival strategy. Owen and Alex had survived just fine without much planning, but with a group this large everything had to be structured and deliberate.

The professor's various engineering degrees and the skipper's time in the Peace Corps resulted in them each being the go to for everything from water distillation and purification to hut design. The two women, who had both seamlessly taken to their leadership positions, organized plans for constructing huts and had half the group gathering supplies for building shelters, and the other half gathering and stockpiling food and drinkable water.

April proved to be extremely useful, also. Her farm background and her education had her identifying and organizing the various foods. Addison helped April with the gathering and storage of food.

For Callie and Arizona, being in such high demand resulted in the unfortunate side effect of not having had a moment alone since the day in the Minnow, but Callie planned to change that today. Owen, Cristina, Meredith and Derek were taking the day to gather more building materials. Alex stayed around the camp for the most part, but today he had ventured out with the two gingers on a coconut run.

They had all been over to the hot springs at various times, to wash and collect fresh water, but they hadn't yet traveled beyond the stream to area Owen had pointed out as containing the wild Arabica shrubs. The skipper planned to grab the professor and check out the coffee plants that Owen mentioned the day they first found him.

Callie sidled up to Arizona, who was once again messing with the radio. It was still a mystery as to why they could receive incoming signals but nothing was getting out. "Still trying to get that thing to work?"

"Yeah," Arizona looked up at Callie who stood above her. "Getting a signal out to someone, anyone, is our only viable option right now. You know they aren't looking for us anymore."

Two weeks previous, much to everyone's dismay, they had learned through the US Coast Guard channel that the search for the S.S. Minnow had been called off. They had officially been declared lost at sea and likely sunk.

_The radio crackled, "The U.S. Coast Guard at 3:20 p.m. Friday suspended an almost 7-day full-scale and 14 mid-scale search-and-rescue operation for the missing S.S. Minnow," the announcer said. "Searchers found no boat in distress, no debris, and no one in the water, U.S. Coast Guard Capt. Richard Webber said at a news conference Friday afternoon at U.S. Coast Guard Sector Miami. The 86' yacht lost its crew and five passengers: two prominent doctors, actress Addison Forbes Montgomery, a noted professor and her research assistant."_

_Arizona clicked the radio off with more force than necessary, but her face remained stoic. Callie reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. The captain couldn't make eye contact though, her guilt wouldn't allow it._

_"Wait," Addison said. "What… did that mean? They can't just stop looking…"_

_"Addison," Derek said gently. "It's over." He pulled Meredith into his arms and held her tight._

_"We knew this was coming," Cristina said. "I'm surprised it lasted this long."_

_After losing contact with a ship, and with no distress call present, most ships were declared lost after only a few days to a week. Callie liked to think her father had some influence in extending the search, but she had been so demoralized by her family of late, she assumed it was more likely due to the fact that there was a world famous passenger onboard._

_Owen and Alex both acted as if this news meant nothing to them as they weren't on the Minnow, but the stick Alex had been poking at the fire with was now in two pieces and Owen just stared off into the woods._

_April Kepner sat quietly by the fire, silent tears streamed down her face. Addison finally reached over grabbed April up in a hug. The two gingers had become fast friends and provided each other with some much needed comfort in the moment._

"Right," Callie sighed. She couldn't dwell… dwelling led to dejection and hopelessness… and that lowered their chance of survival… and Callie wanted to survive. She had to. They all did. She couldn't allow less. She shook off that memory and chose to live in the present. It's all she could do. It's all any of them could do. "Any imminent breakthroughs?"

"Not likely," Arizona sat the radio aside. She noticed Callie was holding a gathering bag. "Are you going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Callie smiled. She pulled the collar of her shirt aside to expose the bathing suit she was wearing underneath. "And I was hoping for some company."

"Were you now?" Arizona looked around the campsite. "Too bad Addison is helping April," She teased. "She'd probably enjoy a swim."

"Yeah, well this isn't just a pleasure trip," Callie said. "I want coffee. I miss coffee and… _I want my coffee._"

"Aha, so you don't want me, you _need_ me."

Callie's eyebrow shot up. "I do, in fact, need your hands. Especially your talented fingers…"

"You need me..?" Arizona asked, her tone leading.

"Mmmhmm," Callie hummed. "To _pick my beans_."

"How," Arizona chuckled. "How… did you manage to make that sound naughty?"

"It's a gift. Come on… get up, get your suit on under those clothes, and come help _harvest my bounty."_

"Calliope," Arizona shook her head.

"Reap my crops? Pluck my fruit…"

"Now you're just trying too hard," Arizona laughed.

"Just wait until we get to the part where you have to _squeeze the bean out of the ripe cherry_."

* * *

An hour later the two women were passing by the hot springs and making the turn around the back side of the volcanic mountain.

"Let's take a break here, before we start the upward climb," Callie said.

Callie stretched her neck and shoulders and removed her pack. She smiled when she noticed Arizona watching. Arizona blushed, but didn't look away. Callie sat her pack down and pulled out their water bottles. She tossed one to Arizona, who caught it and took a seat by a tree. Callie then sat and removed her shoe and shook out some debris.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Arizona asked after taking a gulp of water. "Coffee production is complicated… and not necessarily essential to our survival."

"Oh, it is essential… trust me."

"You can't be that bad."

"Hmm, you'll see when the rest of my stash from the Minnow is gone. I'm barely making it with the tiny one cup a day ration we are currently sharing."

"I guess more coffee will be appreciated by everyone," Arizona took another sip from her water bottle.

"How do you think that mango wine Cristina is trying to make is going to turn out?" Callie asked.

"Well… I'm no expert, but from what I can tell she has the chemistry right. And she is certainly determined."

Callie laughed. "She is definitely determined. If we ever find agave azul on this island, she'll be attempting to make tequila… of that we can be sure."

"Yeah, April isn't a drinker, but she told Cristina she'd help. Apparently, back on her farm, they were big with the homemade spirits."

"It's always the quiet ones," Callie smiled.

After a few more minutes of rest and hydration, they wordlessly agreed to end their break and started their hike up the side of the volcano. About fifteen minutes later they came across the first signs of Arabica plants.

"There," Callie exclaimed. She was pointing straight ahead toward a large area of bushes. "That's our coffee."

They spent the next hour and a half picking as many ripe coffee berries as they could.

"How do you know so much about coffee?" Arizona asked. "No wait, let me guess… Peace Corps?"

"Nope," Callie replied. "My grandparents. They both worked on a coffee plantation in Cuba before immigrating to America. My abuelo tried for years to make a go of coffee farming in Florida, but the conditions just weren't right for mass production," Callie smiled. "He eventually gave up trying to make a living that way… bought a hotel and ultimately made my father a very rich man… but he never gave up his love of coffee growing. He kept a small grove that was mildly successful, and always roasted his own."

"It sounds like you and your grandfather were very close," Arizona said.

"We were," Callie sighed.

The professor had gone silent again, as they all seemed to do when reminded of home.

"Were you and your brother close?" Callie ventured.

Arizona looked up from the bush she was currently stripping of berries and smiled sadly. "We were." She didn't elaborate, but that was ok. Callie understood.

"I think we've got enough," Callie finally said. "Let's head back."

"Hot springs first, though… right?" Arizona asked.

"Hot springs first."

"Good," Arizona smiled. "Seeing you in that bikini is the only reason I came."

* * *

The hot springs were located in a cave at the base of the dormant volcano. On one side the heated water flowed down from an overhang, like a mini waterfall, and settled into a large pool, which remained filled at all times. The overflow trickled to the lower side of the small cave where it drained into a crevasse that dropped off into a deeper cavern below.

Wisps of steam were constantly rising from the warm pool of water. It was about five feet at its deepest point and after years of erosion had formed natural ledges around one side of the pool. Callie and Arizona were taking full advantage, lounging back in the warm water, their bodies covered.

Arizona leaned her head back against a rock and sighed, "You know…" She said, her eyes shut as she relaxed, "If this island were a populated? You wouldn't be able to keep people away from these hot springs."

"Oh yes, if my Dad had a resort here…" Callie laughed. "He would charge a small fortune for this place."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Arizona's eyes were still closed. Callie almost thought she'd drifted off to sleep when the resting professor asked, "How do you plan to grind?"

"What?" Callie exclaimed. "What… what are you asking me?"

Arizona peeked one eye open and took in the other woman. "Your coffee. How do you plan to grind it?" She clarified.

"Oh… my _coffee_. Heh," Callie chuckled. "I have a plan for that."

"What did you think I was talking about?"

"Let's just pretend I always thought you were talking about my coffee."

Arizona lifted her head, both eyes now open. "What else could I have been talking about? What could we possibly grind…" She trailed off as realization hit. "Oh, Calliope… _you_ have a dirty mind."

Callie dunked her whole body under the water, head included. Hoping the heat of the water would hide her blush. She popped back up a moment later to find to incredibly blue, extremely amused eyes looking directly at her.

Arizona slowly moved closer to suddenly nervous brunette, creating small ripples in the warm water. These tiny waves reached Callie a moment before Arizona did. Callie sucked in a breath as the little waves sloshed up over her breasts. She couldn't take her eyes off of the woman stalking toward her.

"Hi," Arizona said.

"Hi," Callie swallowed.

"You're blushing," Arizona said.

"I don't blush," Callie denied. "It's the hot water."

"Hmm. The water's not the only thing that's hot."

Arizona moved right into Callie's personal space, and Callie's eyes immediately went shut. Arizona leaned her body in close and whispered right in Callie's ear, "What's your plan?"

Callie's eyes blinked open, "My plan?" she asked. "Uh, I don't really… I don't know what… I don't really have a plan… "

Arizona leaned back so they were once again face to face, her smile wide and her dimples deep. "So you were lying? About the grinding?"

"What?" Callie was so flustered by the blonde's proximity and the flirting, she was practically speechless. Words weren't working for her at this moment. "What?"

Arizona laughed out loud. "The coffee? You said you have a plan for grinding the coffee…"

Callie stared at the laughing woman, her eyes narrowed. "_You_ are mean."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Calliope." Arizona teased. "I just want to know how you plan to grind the coffee."

"Well maybe I don't want to tell you now," Callie pouted.

"Your grinder isn't battery operated is it?"

"Nope," Callie answered. "It was electric."

"Hmm. Do you have a mortar and pestle?"

"Um, no… why would I?"

"I don't know, I'm just trying to deduce your method."

"Well, I certainly don't plan to just smash things together. The Torres Method is much more sophisticated. And unforgettable."

"We _are_ still talking about the coffee, right?"

"Maybe." Callie reached out and pushed a wisp of blonde hair that had fallen into the professor's eyes aside. She trailed her finger down the side of her face and across Arizona's lips. They were drawn toward each other, both sets of eyes fluttered shut...

"Professor! Skipper! Are you here?"

"Captain Torres!" Addison yelled. "If you two are in a compromising position… I suggest you disengage. You have approximately thirty seconds before Miss Kepner here rounds the corner to the cave."

The two women pulled apart and sighed.

"Rain check," Arizona winked at Callie and moved to sit back on the ledge. "We're in here," she yelled out. "And our positions are acceptable for public consumption."

April and Addison rounded the corner to find the two women sitting innocently next to each other, soaking in the hot pool.

"Professor Robbins, Captain Torres," April greeted. "What have you two been doing all afternoon?"

"Not grinding," Callie mumbled under her breath. Arizona poked her side.

"What?" April's face contorted in confusion. "Did you say grinding?"

Addison chuckled. "So you were in a compromising position?"

"No, we were discussing Callie's plan for grinding her coffee. Coffee we spent the better part of the morning picking."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" April said. "I would love to see the plants, are they far?"

"Just up the hill there, about a fifteen minute hike."

"No way, Kepner," Addison said. "I'm not climbing any hills or walking any further. I'm soaking. Scoot over ladies. You're getting company."

Callie and Arizona shared a slightly disappointed smile, but made room on the ledge for the two gingers.

Callie leaned over and whispered in Arizona's ear.

"Pepper mill."

* * *

Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey were in a standoff with Carlos Torres. They'd been inseparable for the two weeks since the search had been called off. Sharing their grief and loss… Mark his best friend, and Lexie her sister. They'd tried multiple times to convince Mr. Torres to help fund a private search and rescue mission for his daughter and the others, but so far he remained steadfast in his refusal.

"Come on!" Mark yelled. "This is Callie we are talking about. _Your daughter_."

Carlos refused to look up from his computer.

"Christ, Mr. T…" Mark called him what he did when he and Callie were in college, hoping to remind Carlos that their relationship was at one time more than that of boss and employee. "You may have given up on her, as a matter of fact… you did that a long time ago, but I refuse to. She's out there. I know it. I feel it. I can't just give up. I, I… _I quit_."

Mark turned and walked out of Carlos' office, pulling a stunned Lexie behind him.

"Mark… why did you do that?" Lexie asked. "Why did you quit. How are we going to do this on our own?"

"You're not," came a voice from the door behind them. Carlos had followed them out of the office. "Rent a ship large enough to carry a helicopter… and call them." He handed Mark a business card that read Avery Aviation. "Send me the bill." He turned and walked back into his office without saying another word.

"We did it," Mark said.

Lexie just smiled and jumped into his arms.

"We're gonna find them."


	9. Chapter 9

**Note 1**: None of this is serious. They will have conveniences that they shouldn't have, they will have luck that they shouldn't have, they'll be able to do things with coconuts and palm leaves and sticks that they shouldn't be able to do… And they'll be able to do it faster than they could in reality. It's based on Gilligan's Island. Gilligan's Island.

**Note 2**: Callie will have her coffee. Soon.

**Note 3**: I know nothing about constellations or stars.

.

* * *

The days were starting to blend together, one after another. April was keeping track of their time on the island in her journal, 44 days and counting. Days spent working, gathering, and building, led to nights filled with laughter and conversations around their large central fire pit.

Conflicts occasionally arose, but for the most part everyone got along well. New bonds were forming and some old renewing. Cristina and Meredith had mended their broken friendship and the bulk their time was spent together, which resulted in a lot of time for Derek and Owen to form a good rapport.

When Cristina wasn't with Meredith she was getting to know the lonely, long time island resident Lt. Hunt. Cristina and the other island resident, Alex, enjoyed a quarrel filled relationship, prompting Cristina to dub him 'Evil Spawn'. Which was quickly picked up by April and Addison, who had themselves become inseparable, but constantly pestered by Alex, who hobbled around behind them like a dog chasing cars.

One current area of contention was with regards to the huts. Who would bunk with whom, along with size and location, were the biggest issues. Meredith and Derek were obviously staying together in one hut. Owen and Alex were used to each other and didn't mind bunking in another. That left the five single ladies together until the fourth was finished being built.

The fourth hut was currently being constructed and Cristina was campaigning heavily for the right to move into that one with the Skipper. Callie agreed, mostly to save anyone else from having to bunk with her messy first mate. Much to Arizona's disappointment, though, not only would she miss Callie's presence, but April and Addison were driving her nuts. On the other hand, the idea of another night sleeping in the same hut as Cristina Yang wasn't appealing either. Her current hope was the budding relationship between Cristina and Owen would move along faster, motivating them to construct a place of their own, allowing her to slip into Cristina's place in the Captain's abode.

Those hopes aside, Callie and Arizona's relationship hadn't really moved forward in the last two weeks since their almost kiss at the hot springs, but things had been busy at the camp. Owen and Derek had returned from a food gathering trip at the western beach- which was rocky and full of tidal pools, allowing for shellfish and mollusks to be easily collected- with an abandoned adolescent monkey. The increased activity of the humans at the hot springs had instigated the monkeys to migrate further around the volcano, closer to that part of the island. The adventurous young primate had ventured too far away from the protection of the trees and was caught on a rock when the tide came in. Left for dead by its troop, the young monkey happily clung to Derek's back and accepted dried fruit and fresh water from Owen.

The monkey, now called Bilbo, quickly adjusted to life at the camp. Almost everyone loved Bilbo, he even, on occasion, got Cristina and Alex to stop bickering and smile. However, Callie's relationship with the monkey was a bit tenuous. Bilbo seemed determined to get at her drying coffee beans, so she watched and protected them day and night, which was earning him a place on Arizona's list as well. She missed spending time with the captain and was quickly becoming frustrated by the situation.

* * *

Arizona was sitting at their newly constructed table recharging the radio batteries in lemon juice. Luckily, the Minnow was well stocked with extra batteries, but the professor wanted to get every bit of charge she could out of the old batteries before installing new ones.

"Taste this," Addison sat a coconut cup down in front of her.

"What is it?"

"It's Cristina's mango wine. It's done fermenting."

Arizona picked up the cleaned out coconut and took a sip of the wine. It was a bit tart and unusual, but not unpleasant.

"Hmm, not bad."

"I know," Addison agreed. "I was pleasantly surprised myself."

Addison looked around, "Where's Callie?"

"With her coffee, where else?"

"You sound bitter. Not a fan of coffee?" Addison asked, taking her cup of wine back from Arizona and taking a sip.

"Oh, no… I love coffee, it's just…" Arizona looked around to make sure they were alone, "I kind of like Callie, and I miss her."

"Everybody likes Callie, she's hard not to like."

"No, I know… but I mean… I like like her."

"You like like her, huh?" Addison smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, like… I look at her and I really want to kiss her."

"So what's your problem? Kiss her."

"I don't want to mess anything up," Arizona replied. "We are all stuck here for who knows how long. What if she's not into me?"

"Please," Addison waved her hand. "She googley eyes at you as much as you do at her. You need to go for it."

"You think?"

"I do," Addison stated. "I mean, what are the odds of getting shipwrecked with a single hot lady who is also into ladies? You've got to take advantage when the universe is providing something good. Look at the crap the universe has laid on me… stranded with my ex-husband and the woman he left me for."

"I thought you cheated on him first?"

"Details," Addison waved her off. "But the universe has set you up with an opportunity."

"The universe doesn't arrange dates, Addison."

"Well, the island then," the actress chuckled. "Owen is always going on about how the island provides. The island has provided you with a date… actually, that's a good idea. You should ask her on a date."

"Ask her on a date? Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"Well, let me see if I can get reservations at the five star French place on the other side of the island. Can I borrow your phone? My batteries are recharging."

"Sarcasm is unattractive on you professor. Me, it looks fine on, but you get these little lines by your eyes… and with this sun. You should…"

"Addison," Arizona warned.

"I'm serious, Professor," Addison replied. "Not about the little wrinkles," she winked. "But I am serious about you going for it with the Skipper… life is short, and unpredictable… don't let fear hold you back. Carpe diem or whatever."

"Seize the day."

"Right, I know it feels safe here, but we never know what's going to happen… that dormant volcano could wake up and blow us all to bits, Pompeii style. Let yourself be happy."

"But what if we're only interested because our choices are limited?"

"Bullshit and you know it, stop making excuses," Addison insisted. "I saw you kiss her before we even left dock."

"Oh," Arizona blushed. "That was just… a tiny thank you for chasing off that awful Lauren Boswell. Actually… I should kiss her again just for that. I can't imagine being shipwrecked with that pushy hag. She just couldn't take no for an answer."

"A thank you? _Really_?" Addison drawled. "Right on the lips?"

"It was just a peck."

"You were interested and you know it. Stop trying to pretend otherwise. It's not just the fact that there aren't any other options for you that's causing this attraction. It was there before. So… say I'm right, like I always am, and we can move on to the planning of the date."

"You are right. I was attracted to her, but nothing would have come of it because I don't date newborns. But… we're stuck here, and she's… amazing. I can't stop thinking about her. Oh my god. Help me, Addison." Arizona reach out and grabbed the actress by her biceps. "Please?"

"Of course I will, my young padawan. You just worry about asking her out, and I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

Callie had the coffee beans laid out on a tarp salvaged from the Minnow. They were almost ready to start roasting. She made use of a spatula to turn the drying coffee beans and was humming a song to herself. The committed captain was so involved in what she was doing she didn't hear the approaching professor.

"Pieces falling from me," Callie sang. "You can have them for free. Now it felt so complete…"

A small black and grey blur darted across the tarp, interrupting Callie's song, and scattering coffee beans in its wake.

"Ahhhh, God!" Callie screamed and jumped. She clutched her chest as if in pain, "Dammit, Bilbo. I think I might have died for a second. Just... go away… shoo." She flapped her spatula in Bilbo's direction and the monkey took off back toward the camp duly chastised.

Arizona chuckled in the background, which caused Callie to jump again. Callie turned to the giggling woman, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack too?"

"I'm really sorry," Arizona beamed. The glint in her eyes said otherwise, she'd enjoyed the scene.

"Hmm, I bet you are," Callie replied. "Get your butt over here and help me spread these beans back out."

Arizona did as she was told and helped the captain smooth the coffee beans back into a flat evenly distributed array.

"So, Captain Torres…" Arizona started.

Callie looked up from what she was doing and made eye contact with the professor. "Hmm?"

"I was wondering if… if… maybe… you'd want to… go on a date with me?"

Callie's face broke into a giant smile and all of Arizona's worries lifted.

"A date?" Callie asked.

"Yes," a more confident Arizona replied. "I like you, Callie, and I want to spend time with you. I, I know we spend time together, but… I mean… just us. Together. Friendly like… where we talk, and get to know each other and maybe… a little more. So… will you?"

"Of course I will, Arizona," Callie replied. "And… I like you too."

"Good," Arizona smiled. "Lagoon… sundown. Be there."

"I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

"Cristina! Be serious," Callie fussed. "I need help."

"You've never needed my help to date before, what's different about this?"

"What's different? Are you joking right now?"

"Look, I don't see what big deal is, that's all."

"I really like her, for one," Callie held up one finger, then another. "And two… she's really hot." Another. "Three… what if it goes poorly? I can't just… not call her back tomorrow."

"Come on, Skipper," Cristina sighed. "You've been around each other every day for the last month and a half… it won't go poorly. You guys get along great."

"But what if… what if we don't want the same things out of life… out of the future?"

"You both want to survive this," Cristina gestured around indicating the island. "_And_ be rescued… that's all the future you need to be worried about right now," Cristina looked thoughtful for a minute. "You make each other smile and laugh. You relieve in each other some of the isolation- isolation that we are _all feeling_ here on this deserted island. You should grab whatever bit of pleasure this place offers you. You never know, she could be your _soulmate_… you wouldn't want to miss out on that."

"Wow, Cristina…" Callie smiled. "That was kind of lovely. I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"Yeah. If you tell anyone about it, I'll deny it."

"Are you going to do the same?"

"What? Date Arizona?"

"Grab pleasure," Callie said. "In the form of the hot navy fighter pilot guy."

"I don't know… he's nice, and attractive. A bit broody at times…"

"Exactly. You'd be perfect for each other."

"Hey, I'm more than broody and attractive," Cristina protested. "I'm also brilliant and sarcastic."

"You do have many layers," Callie agreed. "But if sarcasm is your thing, maybe you should go for the other one?"

"Evil Spawn? No way," Cristina shuttered. "I think he likes the ginger anyway."

"Which one?"

"Either or both… does it matter?"

"Not to me," Callie agreed. "So… are you going to? Grab Owen? Come on, Cris, he could be your _soulmate_."

"Humph. What are the odds we both find our soulmates here?"

"I'm going to say… astronomical," Callie deflated at the thought. "Well, that's depressing."

"Yeah… so in all likelihood, one of us will end up extremely happy with the person we were meant to be with, while the other ends up…"

"Broken, sad, and lonely."

* * *

Addison and April had set up a nice picnic dinner on a blanket with various island foods. Two tiki style torches stood off the either side, providing light for their encounter.

Arizona stood at the edge of the water looked out over the lagoon. It was just past dusk and the moon was just showing itself over the horizon. The professor was wearing a sundress, one of only three she had packed for the short trip. The bodice was solid sky blue, as was the skirt, until it reached the mid-calf where there was a soft floral pattern that encircled the hemline. It had spaghetti straps and light ruffles around the plunging neckline and a cinched waist.

Callie observed from the tree line, she took in the breathtaking scene before her. Her heart rate picked up and palms started to sweat. She mumbled to herself as she took a few tentative steps toward the gorgeous woman that stood waiting for her. "Don't trip, don't trip…"

Callie wore a solid red halter dress, with a gathered empire waist and flowing skirt that fell just below the knee. Her choices were greater as her whole wardrobe made it to the island, but she went with her favorite… her good luck dress. This night seemed too important not to.

Arizona heard footsteps and turned to take in the approaching woman. "Wow," she breathed. "You look… amazing."

"So do you," Callie swallowed. "Did you set all this up?"

"I had help from the Ginger Twins… and their assistant, Alex."

"I brought wine," Callie held up the container of homemade mango wine. "Courtesy of the Twisted Sisters and their obsessive need for alcoholic beverages."

"Do you want to…" "How about we…" They talked over each other.

"I'm sorry," Arizona chuckled. "Let's sit."

"I don't know why I'm so nervous," Callie questioned.

"I am too," Arizona admitted. "It's very disconcerting. I don't usually get the jitters on first dates."

"I bet you're a pro," Callie said. "Oh my god," her eyes got comically large, "I didn't mean to imply you were a… I just meant… You probably have a lot of experience… Date a lot of women… I'm making this worse aren't I?"

"It's ok," Arizona laughed. "I get it."

"It's just, you know. You're all confident and stuff. You kissed me minutes after meeting me."

"Yeah, I don't know where that bravado is now."

They sat on the blanket, Callie poured them each some wine and Arizona started laying out their meal.

"How did you…" Callie started, but shook her head. "Never mind."

"What?" Arizona pushed. "You can ask me anything."

"How did you know I'd be receptive to that sort of thing?"

"That sort of thing?"

"The kissing… Do you have like super gaydar or something?"

Arizona laughed out loud, "No, Captain Torres. I don't have super gaydar."

"So… it was just a shot in the dark?"

"No, Calliope," Arizona smiled again, "I don't do anything without thoroughly researching it first. If I was getting on a boat with you… I was googling you first."

"Google told you I was lady lover?" Callie exclaimed.

"No, but it did show me pictures of you on the Minnow with your arms around Erica Hahn, and I _know_ she's gay."

"Oh my god… don't tell me you and her ever… you know?"

"Oh… no," Arizona made a face. "No, just no… she and I worked on a project together a few years ago."

"Thank god," Callie sighed. "That would have been awkward."

The ice sufficiently broken, they spent the rest of their meal laughing and sharing stories of home. Callie felt a warmth building in her chest at every charming tale Arizona told.

Despite their general dire circumstances, this was quickly becoming the best first date either of them had ever had.

* * *

Callie and Arizona laid on the blanket side by side, their food long finished. Arizona was pointing out her favorite constellations.

"We seem to be pretty close to the celestial equator," Arizona mused. "The storm must have drug us pretty far south."

"How can you tell," Callie asked. She knew the answer, of course, she was a ship's captain, but she didn't want the professor to stop talking. She snuggled her head onto Arizona's shoulder and awaited the professor's explanation.

"Pisces, Cetus, and Taurus are almost directly above us." She raised her arm and pointed to the sky above them.

"Hmm," Callie contentedly hummed.

"But you know that already, don't you," Arizona turned to the side and looked Callie in the eyes. "You can navigate with the stars," She brought the finger that was pointing out the constellations and ran it across Callie's collar bone, "can't you?"

"Yes, but I love hearing you talk," Callie grinned. "I bet your students loved you."

"My classes _were_ always to capacity," Arizona smiled.

Callie scooted closer, their noses almost touching, "I really want to kiss you."

"What's stopping you?"

Callie pulled her head up so she was looking down at the other woman, she folded her arm up and propped her head on her fist. Her brow creased with concentration, "I'm thinking…"

"About?"

"You asked what's stopping me," she smiled again, "I'm just… trying to come up with an answer."

Callie's gazed trailed from the blue eyes of the professor, down to the pink lips that were smiling back at her. "I can't come up with any reasons not to, so I'm just going to…"

Ever so slowly, she leaned forward, her eyes closed gently in anticipation. Their breath mingled for a fraction of a second before their lips melded together as one. Arizona's hand softly slid across Callie's face and tangled into the dark waves at the back of her neck. The kiss was tender and sweet... passionate, yet pure… and when Callie finally pulled back to catch her breath, she smiled.

Arizona's eye's fluttered open and she stared into the captain's warm brown orbs. Callie went back for seconds, just an affectionate caress of lips. This time, though, instead of pulling back completely, she nudged the professor with her nose, and leaned their foreheads together. "That was amazing," she sighed.

"It was breathtaking," Arizona agreed.

"I feel bad for Cristina."

"Cristina?" Arizona leaned back to look at Callie, her brow furrowed in question, "why?"

"She's going to end up broken, sad, and lonely."


	10. Chapter 10

**Note**: This isn't serious. Blah, blah, blah... I don't know anything about anything. I google and pretend. Please don't double check my facts or science as you'll be disappointed by it's inaccuracy. Coconuts.

* * *

Meredith and Cristina sat in front of Callie's drying coffee on two deck chairs salvaged from the Minnow. They sipped their mango wine, protected the beans from the mischievous monkey, and gossiped about the other castaways.

"They are just so cute together," Meredith said.

"Don't tell anyone," Cristina replied, "but I agree."

"I think it's the grooming," Meredith continued, "It makes my ovaries want to explode."

"You lost me."

"It gives me a warm feeling," Meredith explained. "It makes me want to be a mother."

"I… don't really see it…" Cristina slowly replied. Her face scrunched in confusion.

"You don't want kids?" Meredith took a long pull from her coconut full of wine.

"Have you met me?"

"Right," Meredith thought back to their college days. "You hate kids."

"Now that's a lie," Cristina defended. "I don't _hate_ them. They're just… snotty, germ infested, puke and poop factories that rely on you for _everything_. It seems exhausting and time consuming and…"

"Rewarding and fulfilling," Meredith added.

"So why don't you and Derek have any?"

"Hostile uterus," Meredith sighed.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Mer," Cristina sincerely apologized. She patted her friend on the shoulder, "but… I still don't see how the lesbians make you want to be a mom."

"The lesbians?" Meredith asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You said they were cute together… with the grooming…"

"I was talking about Derek and Bilbo!"

"Oh…" Cristina clued in, "that makes a little bit more sense, but… is still kind of ridiculous… Derek grooming a monkey makes you baby crazy?"

"Of course not!" Meredith denied. "It's um… the monkey grooming Derek that makes me have a _slightly_ elevated baby yearning. But… it's nothing this wine and my hostile uterus won't cure."

"To hostile uteruses," Cristina toasted. They tapped their coconut cups together.

* * *

On the other side of the camp Derek and Owen were enjoying some male bonding. Derek sat poking a long stick into the fire, Bilbo on his back running his tiny monkey paws through his hair. Owen whittled at a small chunk of wood with his very dangerous looking military survival knife.

Derek stopped stoking the fire for a second and said, "It's a nice night."

Owen looked up from his cutting and replied, "Yep."

Derek resumed his fire poking, Owen carried on carving his wood, and Bilbo groomed.

* * *

At the table in the center of the clearing, the two gingers and Alex were playing rummy. Callie had several decks of cards on the Minnow and the bored castaways had been making use of them.

"What do you think they are doing?" April asked. She drew a card from the stock, rearranged the cards in her hand, and discarded.

"Do you really want to know?" Addison inquired as she took her turn.

"Kind of," April replied. "I've haven't been on a whole lot of dates. I'm curious."

"Dude," Alex interjected, "they are totally doing it."

"No they aren't," April insisted, "it's their first date!"

"Don't be so naïve," Alex replied. He scowled at this hand and discarded without making a play.

"He's right, Apes," Addison agreed. "Why do you think we left the blanket?"

"Yeah," Alex said, a bit surprised that someone saw things the same way as him. "What do you think they are doing? Walking 'round, holding hands… sharing a soda pop? Is that what you do back on the farm?" He ribbed.

April drew her card, smiled at Alex, "No, we don't hold hands and drink soda pop back on the farm, but we do know how to kick-ass at rummy." She played all of her points, discarding her last card. "Rummy," She smiled.

Alex threw his cards on the table in frustration. Addison just gathered them up to deal again.

* * *

Callie and Arizona walked along the edge of the water in the lagoon holding hands and sharing the last cup of mango wine.

After their make-out session on the blanket in which Arizona had started to get a little handsy, Callie informed her that she was a firm believer in the three date rule. Arizona growled a bit in frustration, but had contented herself with a few more kisses, before they embarked on their walk.

"Tell me about woman on the dock," Callie broke the easy silence they had fallen into for their moonlight walk.

"Ugh, you really want to hear about her on our date?"

"You just seemed so… not happy to see her," Callie said. "And to be totally honest with you, she said some things that were kind of… off-putting."

"Things about me?" Arizona stopped walking and fumed. "That bitch. I can't believe Lauren Boswell would…"

"No, no, Arizona, stop… calm down," Callie interrupted. "It wasn't anything off-putting about you… what offended me was how she _talked_ about you, as if you were a prize. She offered me money to let her on the boat."

"I don't even know how to respond to that… other than to thank you again for not letting her on the yacht." Just like that day, 44 days ago, when she first thanked Captain Torres for rescuing her from Lauren Boswell's unwanted attention, Arizona leaned in and pecked her on the lips… But this time, the peck turned into a little something more.

"Mmm," Arizona sighed when she finally pulled away. "I could definitely get used to that."

"Me too," Callie ran her thumb over Arizona's bottom lip. "So, Professor Robbins…. she was just, what… stalking you?"

"No. We were working together… had been for a few months. It was on a project for the Presidential Initiative on Green Technology," Arizona sighed. "And don't get me wrong, she's brilliant… and driven… and she's not unattractive, but she's also pushy, and arrogant, and downright rude. She had no boundaries, professionally, or personally. She also likes to take credit for ideas that weren't hers. Our collaboration had just come to an end. I didn't need her anymore, especially with picking up April as my research assistant. Now that I'm 'dead' she's probably suing my family for all of my patents."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be," Arizona laughed. "My dad is a retired Marine Colonel, he won't be intimidated. He may not understand what I do, but he knows enough to get someone who does. He won't let her take credit for anything that wasn't hers."

"It's good that you have a family that has your back," Callie said. "That looks after you, even when you are… gone." Callie swallowed hard and looked away.

"Hey, don't," Arizona gently touched the brunette's cheek to bring her face back toward her. "I'm sure your family…"

"Doesn't even care that I'm gone," Callie interrupted. She looked thoughtful for a moment, "No, no… I'm wrong. I bet Aria does…"

"Your sister? She misses you, right?"

"Misses my monthly payment on the yacht."

"Callie," Arizona gently cautioned. "Don't think like that. It won't… help."

"You're right," Callie gave a defeated chuckle, "she probably has the insurance check by now. Much better than the monthly payment." Callie felt herself getting angry and she didn't like it. "No… you know what? I'm not letting her ruin my night. I'm on a date. A date with a hot, hot, teacher. Holding hands, under a beautiful night sky with a waxing moon. Let's… talk about something less disheartening."

"Like?"

"Um," Callie thought for a second. "I don't think you've ever told me what college you are affiliated with?" she asked.

"Ah… well… I teach at Cornell. In the Applied and Engineering Physics department."

"Impressive."

"I like to think so." Arizona teased. "What about you? What did you study in college?"

"Oh, I went for a practical degree," Callie chuckled. "Anthropology at Stanford, it's where I first met Cristina."

"Anthropology is a very respectable area of study, Calliope. Not everything needs to be 'practical'. Wait… I thought Cristina went to college with Meredith… premed? How did she end up a meteorologist?"

"All I know is something turned her off of medicine," Callie answered. "She was just starting grad school when we met. We shared an apartment. Dorms weren't for me. My friend Mark lived across the hall from us, it's how we became friends. Sometimes I miss old apartment 502," she sighed.

They kept walking along the water until they reached the tree line, where they turned and headed back. They talked of Callie's time at college and how her and Mark had formed their bond. They eventually made their way back in the direction of torches that were still burning by their blanket. Their hands clasp tight between them.

* * *

Mark had made a deal, by means of Carlos Torres' money, with a shipping company that ran cargo from the Caribbean to the West African coast. They would be allowed to accompany them on various cross Atlantic trips, and to be able to run search and rescue operations via a helicopter from the ship. Carlos' contacts within Avery Aviation had also provided them with unlimited use of a chopper and a pilot.

While the pilot was off running through his safety checklist, Mark and Lexie stood on the bow of the large freight ship.

Lexie was becoming impatient. "When is she going to be here, Mark? We are about to leave."

"I don't have any idea, Lex. You know as much as I do." Mark said.

"Tell me again what she said when she called?"

"She, just asked if she could join in our search," Mark explained again. "The line was breaking up… I don't why or who she's searching for."

"There!" Lexie pointed, a thin sandy blonde woman, with green eyes, came running down the dock dragging a suitcase behind her. "Hold the ship, hold the ship!"

She made her way up the ramp, out of breath. Just in time to meet up with the freight ship's captain as he strode up to Mark and Lexie.

"You barely made it, Miss," he said. "We are about to embark."

"I know, I'm so sorry," she replied. "I had some paperwork issues, but that's all taken care of now." She looked at the talk man with slightly greying hair, "You must be Mark Sloan?"

"You are correct, and this is Lexie Grey and Captain Ben Warren, who is graciously allowing us use of his ship. And… uh… our pilot is off doing… pilot stuff… I don't know where…"

"I'm sorry," Lexie interrupted. "Your call dropped before Mark could get your name, who exactly are you? And why do you want to go with us?"

"Oh! Right, I'm sorry… I'm Teddy Altman. It's nice to meet you all."

* * *

Callie and Arizona had almost made it back to their blanket, when Arizona asked, "Why the Peace Corps?"

"Oh, that's easy. I grew up privileged and I wanted to give something back."

"It's definitely very noble," Arizona said. "And noble is hot."

"My first tour maybe," Callie laughed. "My second tour, I was hiding."

"Interesting… elaborate, please."

"I was married."

"What?" Arizona stopped walking but Callie didn't, causing their arms to stretch out between them. Callie turned and walked back to the stunned blonde.

"I returned from my first tour fully intending on going to medical school. I met George in a MCAT prep course. I'd been away for two years, Mark was always busy… working for my father, and I just… was searching for something. I thought he was what I was looking for. We ran off to Vegas, got married by Elvis, and were divorced less than two months later. He cheated. With his best friend."

"That's horrible!" Arizona exclaimed.

"Yep, so I re-upped with the Peace Corps, this time motivated by my humiliation."

"Can I just say that this George person is stupid?" Arizona said. "A big dummy."

"Yeah, he was a big dummy."

"Is that the reason for your three date rule?" Arizona pulled Callie into her arms.

"Oh, um… kind of. My track record in love is less than stellar. I fall pretty quickly. I don't want to get hurt again," Callie admitted, "not that I think you will hurt me, but if we don't work out…. Well, let's just say, there may be a lot places to hide on this island, but it'd be awfully lonely."

"I would never hurt you," Arizona said sincerely.

Callie looked into those intense blue eyes and in that moment she knew. This woman was different, they were different. The circumstances of their start didn't matter. The future, what happened when and if they got off the island… didn't matter. All that mattered was right here, right now.

"I know," Callie replied. She brushed a piece of blonde hair aside and smiled, "But you still aren't getting any until the third date."

Arizona laughed and placed her hands on the other woman's shoulders. "You know… technically we could consider the hot springs our first date…"

"Oh no… that doesn't count," Callie said. "It only counts if one of us asks specifically for a 'date.'"

"Humph," Arizona grumbled, "you are making this difficult on purpose."

"I am," Callie conceded, "but only because the buildup is the best part. It makes it all that more… _mind-blowing_ when the time comes."

"Well, when _it_ happens… I can guarantee that _time_ won't be the only one that comes…"

"Arizona!" Callie cut her off. "You… are naughty."

"I can't help it," She sighed. "I mean… look at you!"

"You aren't so bad yourself, you know," Callie said. "Maybe a little eager, though," she teased.

"I'm sorry… I'm not usually so 'grrr'… caveman like," Arizona smiled, "but… I can't stop thinking about you."

"The feeling is completely mutual," Callie said. "You know that, right? You've been consuming my thoughts for weeks. _I feel it too_." She pulled the professor in for another heated kiss and the _earth moved_. Literally. They pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Um…" Callie's brow furrowed in confusion. "Did you just feel that?"

The ground rumbled again. The two women held on to each other to keep from toppling over.

"Yeah, I definitely felt that."

"Was that an earthquake?" Callie asked. She looked around, her eyes wide with fear.

"I… I don't know…" Arizona swallow hard. "Maybe we should head back to the others, see if…" They were suddenly thrown to the ground as the island shook once more, this time with much more force. They landed with a thud, Arizona on top of Callie.

"Arizona…" Callie pleaded. "What is it?"

"I… I think the, uh, sleeping volcano just woke up."


	11. Chapter 11

**Note**: This isn't serious. Blah, blah, blah... I don't know anything about anything. I google and pretend. Please don't double check my facts or science as you'll be disappointed by it's inaccuracy. Coconuts.

**Note 2: **Thanks for all the kind reviews and favorites and follows, I appreciate every single one! Sorry for the delay and the shortness of this last one as we've had a plague in our house which has resulted in many, many sick tiny humans. (Not Hobbits)

.

* * *

Callie and Arizona quickly gathered their date paraphernalia and returned to the clearing. Everyone was standing by the fire all talking over each other in a panic. The tremor had them all feeling unsettled.

As soon as they got within earshot, Arizona yelled, "Yang!" Her hand still clasped tightly to Callie's, who she practically drug along behind her in her haste. "Did you study any volcanology?"

"Some," Cristina replied, quickly cluing into what the professor was getting at. "More general geophysics stuff rather than volcanology specifically. But I know enough, are you sure that…"

"Pretty damn sure," Arizona replied before Cristina could even finish her sentence. "Can't you smell it?"

"I'm kinda wasted on mango wine, I can't smell anything…"

"I smell rotten eggs," Addison interrupted.

"Yeah me too, but I just assumed Yang's dinner wasn't agreeing with her," Alex poked.

"It is sulfur, you dumbass," Cristina replied, realizing the smell Arizona was talking about.

"Are you suggesting the volcano is erupting?" Derek put his arm around his wife in a gesture of protection.

"It hasn't rumbled like this before… and it's definitely never smelled like that," Owen added.

"What does that mean?" Meredith asked.

"Are we in danger?" April blurted.

"Everyone calm down… just calm down," Callie said, "Let Arizona talk."

"I don't think we are in any immediate danger. It may have shaken the island, but I don't think it was an explosive eruption. We would have heard it," Arizona said. "But, we are going to need to go take a closer look, see if it's effusive." At everyone's confused looked she explained, "We need to see if it's pouring lava, and if it is… what direction it's flowing."

"I'll get some stuff together and go with you," Owen suggested. He made to leave, but Arizona stopped him.

"We'll go in the morning, I'll need Cristina and she's… a little too tipsy to be helpful tonight. Plus, we won't be able to see much of anything until daylight."

"I'm coming too," Callie insisted.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Captain Torres."

By the time Callie and Arizona changed out of the dresses they wore on their date, Cristina was already snoring on the pile of blankets that made up her sleeping area. Addison whispered quietly to April, who, as always, was writing in her little red journal. Arizona looked at her area on the far side of the hut from the captain's and made a decision. She walked over, grabbed her blankets and drug them across the room and dropped them by Callie's. Addison and April shared a smile, but said nothing. Callie also said nothing, but her eyebrow raised in question. Arizona just shrugged her shoulders and lie down a respectable distance, but still close, to Callie's blanket. Callie joined her on the ground, both laying on their backs, eyes closed. Arizona's hand crept over and gently grasped Callie's fingers in hers, Callie squeezed Arizona's hand return. Neither said word as they smiled into sleep.

* * *

Callie awoke the next morning to an empty hut and excited murmurings outside. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and smoothed her bed hair down before stumbling out of the hut to see what all the commotion was about. As soon as she stepped foot into the clearing she didn't even need to ask. It was obvious what everyone was anxious about. Off to the west was dark plume of smoke rising from the backside of the volcano.

"Crap. That's…. crap," was all Callie could managed to say. "That's bad, right? Is… is that bad?"

"Not necessarily," Arizona answered. "It's thicker than I'd like, but it's not headed our way and... at least from here, it doesn't appear to be heavy ash."

"We should eat something and head over that way… soon," Cristina added. She was hungover, but eager to get the exploration underway.

It had been decided the night before that Arizona, Cristina, Owen and Callie would go and investigate the area surrounding the eruption and determine the safety of their current camp location.

Alex and April went on an early morning egg run to retrieve some much needed protein to feed the foursome before their journey to the volcano. They usually made due with fruit for breakfast but, considering the circumstances, felt a more hardy meal was in order. The marsh that the ducks inhabited was just a short trek from their camp, and Alex's leg was mostly healed. He still had some residual pain, a slight limp, and when he walk for long periods he sometimes relied on a crutch for added support. He wouldn't be able to join the others for the journey up the volcano, but and egg run? He could do. Besides, as much as he proclaimed April annoyed him, he seemed to seek out her company any chance he got, so fresh eggs were on this morning's menu.

While they waited for Alex and April to return with breakfast, Callie roasted some of her coffee beans over the fire. Even if they weren't quite dry to her liking, she was determined to have some coffee before they set out. Once the beans were roasted to her satisfaction, she removed them from the heat to cool before she could ground them. While they cooled she prepped the French press from the Minnow and hung a pot of water over the fire to boil. She painstakingly ground her beans in the pepper mill, small batch after small batch. The resultant grounds were a bit finer than what she would normally prefer for a French press, but coffee was coffee. And Callie really wanted her coffee.

While the skipper was busy making her coffee, Meredith was slicing the fruit and Addison was shelling some nuts for the morning meal. Derek had taken Bilbo and an empty container to the fresh water spring to refill their supply.

Owen gathered supplies for their short journey to volcano, while Cristina and Arizona were back in the hut going over everything they could remember about volcanic eruptions. Arizona had a notepad in which she was taking notes, she didn't want to miss anything as her and Cristina discussed all the possibilities.

"Worst case scenario…" Arizona started.

"Peléan or… Vesuvian, in which case, we'd all be dead already, so I'm guessing those are out."

"And the sulfur smell seems to be dissipating- or else we are all getting used to it- but I'm going to say it's not highly gaseous… thus, ruling out Strombolian."

Cristina chuckled, "you actually said 'thus'… who does that?"

"Um, me. A distinguished professor at Cornell University."

"Oh, please. I bet I have as many degrees as you and I don't say 'thus'. Stanford is no slouch state school, either."

"Cristina, we have neither the time, nor do I have the inclination to measure the size of our… diplomas. This isn't a competition. We have work to do."

"Right, you're right. I'm guessing, and hoping, it's a Hawaiian type."

"Me too, a nice easy effusive, with a well place flow. Definitely best case scenario," Arizona put her pencil and pad down and ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "We need to start thinking exit strategies."

"I know."

"And figure out why our radios and phones are screwed-up."

"I know."

"I don't want to die on this island, Cristina."

"I know. I don't either."

* * *

Callie pushed her way into the hut with a coffee in each hand, "I come bearing caffeine."

"I don't drink coffee," Cristina replied.

"I know this, that's why I only have two. One for me and one for Arizona." She sat the steaming cups on the small table the professor had been using, "I hope you like it black… I guess you could sweeten it with some coconut, but cream is definitely out."

"Black is fine, Calliope. It smells wonderful," Arizona said. "Have you, uh, tasted it? Is it good?"

"Are you questioning my coffee roasting skills?"

"What? No… no, I'm not… I would never…" Arizona's denial was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. She pulled back slightly and licked her lips. "Mmm, you have tasted it. It's good."

"Ugh, gross. I'm out," Cristina headed toward the door of the hut, "are AK2 back from the egg hunt yet? I'm hungry."

"Yes, and Owen was looking for you. He's wants to go over supplies," Callie quickly responded. Cristina acknowledged her with a wave of her hand, and left the two women alone. Callie leaned in for another kiss from the blonde before asking, "What were you two talking about, you looked so serious when I walked in."

"Just… stuff. Volcano stuff." She couldn't make eye contact with Callie. She didn't want to frighten the other woman.

"Ok…" Callie led. When Arizona didn't immediately respond, she gently lifted Arizona's face and whispered, "Arizona, you can tell me."

"It's just… I know too much. I… I've been thinking about all these scenarios. My brain won't stop," Arizona admitted. She sighed and held Callie's hands in her own. "You know how they say knowledge is power? Well in this case knowledge is fucking scary. I can think of a hundred ways that volcano can kill us, Calliope, and that terrifies me."

"Hey, hey… it's ok," Callie pulled Arizona into a hug, "we are going to be ok." She pulled back and took the other woman's face in her hands and stared directly into her troubled blue eyes. "Look, I don't know anything about volcanos, but I know we're still here. That's a good sign, right? And if it's going to continue to erupt… we'll find a way to get off of the island. _I'll find a way_. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Any of you. It's my fault we are here, I'll get us off this island."

"Callie, no. I'm just freaking out a little. I didn't mean… None of this is your fault." Arizona grabbed Callie hands again and held them tight. "You know that, right?"

"I know," Callie sighed. "Logically, I know I did everything right. I kept the ship afloat through that terrible storm, but I can't help but think, constantly, that I shouldn't have even set sail that day. Cristina warned me, I should have listened." She couldn't help the tear the trailed down her cheek.

"We've been over this before. No one else blames you, I'm not going to let you blame yourself."

The door to the hut swung open and April stuck her head in, "Hey guys, you should come get some eggs while they're hot."

Callie discreetly wiped at her tears, while Arizona replied, "We'll be right out, thanks April."

"Ok… um, Callie? The coffee is really good. When you guys get back, will you show me how to roast it?"

"Of course I will," Callie replied. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

April left the two women alone once again. They looked at each other and smiled lightly. "We are certainly a pair," Arizona said.

"How so?"

"Me scaring myself and you blaming yourself."

"Yep, the dejected duo. That's us," Callie laughed.

"Or, how about… the dispirited duo? Or the disheartened duo?"

"Demoralized duo."

"Dismal, doleful… uh, depressed…."

"Wow, there really are a lot of words that start with a "d" that mean gloomy. Uh, how about dim, or dark… oh or, down in the dumps duo…" Callie said, her brow furrowed with concentration. "Ok, I think I'm out of words..."

"Oh, I've got one!" Arizona blurted. "_Disconsolate_."

"Ok, seriously… disconsolate? Who says that?"

"Um, me. A distinguished professor at Cornell University... wait, I think I'm having déjà vu."

Callie stood and put her hand out to help Arizona up from where she sat, "grab your coffee you goof, let's go eat."

"Hey, watch who you're calling a goof, missy. I happen to be one half of the Disconsolate Duo."

* * *

The large cargo ship _Seattle Grace _chugged along at a good pace over its regular route. The fact that it was also being used for as a search and rescue ship had in no way altered its chosen course. The only change in routine was extra passengers and multiple runs via helicopter, both north and south of it's standard shipping route.

Captain Warren hoped these people found who and what they were looking for, but he held no delusions as to the likely outcome of their search. The only reason he agreed, was his Coast Guard wife had put a few good words about the lost ship's captain. His years of experience told him the search was futile, but he wouldn't be the one to dash their hopes.

It was Mark's turn on helicopter leaving Lexie alone with the mysterious Teddy Altman. They hadn't really had a chance to talk since they'd embarked on their journey, but the young woman planned to change that starting now. She'd tracked Teddy down to the galley, where she was sitting alone having a drink.

"Mind if I join you?" Lexie asked.

"Not at all," Teddy gesture to the empty chair across form her. "They still out?"

"Yeah, should be back soon, though."

Teddy poured the young woman a glass of the wine she was currently consuming, "I hope you like white."

"It's fine, I'm not a big drinker, but white is… fine." Lexie smiled and took a sip.

"So… Lexie, is it?" At the young woman's nod, she continued, "Your sister was on the yacht?"

"And brother-in-law, yes. And you are here looking for Professor Robbins? Was she a friend?"

"The best," Teddy sighed. "She was also my sister-in-law, well… former sister-in-law. My husband, her brother, has been gone a few years now, but we are still family, you know?"

"I'm so sorry," Lexie said. "This must be very hard for you."

"I'm sure it's no picnic for you either."

"I can't say it is," Lexie replied.

"You know the odds of us finding them after almost two months are astronomical, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but… Meredith, my sister... I had to try," Lexie sighed. "It just, it doesn't feel right… Not looking, you know? I need to know… I need _closure_."

"Yeah, I get it. Tim would have been furious if I didn't at least try," Teddy said. "The Robbins' don't give up without a fight. He was a good man in a storm, and so was his sister. This," she gestured around them, "is the least I could do."

"I kind of feel like I would know," Lexie admitted.

"Know what?"

"That my sister was dead," Lexie answered. "Like… I'd feel it. And Mark is the same about Callie. He swears he'd know if she were gone."

"Is she… are they related?"

"They aren't related, they're just good friends, no… best friends."

Teddy held up her glass and said "Well then, let's drink to sisters and best friends."

"And beating the odds."


	12. Chapter 12

**Note**: "_Why are they just sleeping on blankets if the Minnow had several nice beds...just wondering._" My only response to this is… have you ever tried to drag a large mattress through a dense jungle? I haven't either, but I'd imagine it'd be difficult. ;) Honestly, the Minnow is laying on its side and has a large gaping hole, so they couldn't stay there, thus their first priority was shelter and food, comfort may come… depending on how long they are stuck there, but for now sleeping on blankets and pillows in the sandy clearing is fine.

* * *

The four explorers were about halfway to their destination, roughly an hour and a half worth of steady hiking. The small island was normally easy to travel, but their path was taking them across the north side of the volcano and the added incline slowed them down. The chatter was kept to minimum to conserve energy, for which, Callie was grateful. They had yet to take a break and she was struggling, she wanted to stop and take a breather, but no one else even looked winded. She was sure her face was bright red with exertion.

"Ok guys, I need a minute. It is ridiculously hot and I'm thirsty," Callie finally gave in and asked for break.

"Oh, thank god," Cristina flopped to the ground and pulled out her water bottle. "I drank too much last night and it is so humid. I didn't think we'd ever stop."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Owen asked.

"Because I didn't want to be the wuss that asked for a break first. No offense, Skipper."

"Whatever, it's too hot to be offended." Callie picked a nice shaded area and sat with her back against a tree. She sipped on her water while she caught her breath.

Arizona removed her pack and sat by the tired captain. "You ok there?" She took out her own water and took a long pull. She grabbed a bandana from her bag and poured a little water on it and handed it to Callie.

Callie graciously took it and wiped her forehead and then wrapped the damp cloth around the back of her neck. "Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome," Arizona said. "We should have stopped for a break sooner, I'm sorry… I was kind of lost in my thoughts. I just… I need to see what we are dealing with."

"You're anxious, I get it," Callie said. "But that volcano isn't going anywhere. It can wait a minute."

"It's starting to smell again," Cristina complained.

"Yeah, it's almost as bad as it was last night," Arizona added. "The lack of breeze isn't helping. The air is thick with it."

"Uh, professor? What would cause my compass to do this?" He held his arm out so they could all get a look at his fancy military watch. The compass was swinging back and forth randomly, not taking a steady position. As Owen moved his arm around the compass needle rotated faster. "I've never seen anything like this," he said.

"Something is effecting the magnetic field on this island," Arizona said. "That, we know for sure, but what it is? I have no idea."

"It's got to be something pretty powerful," Cristina said.

"Agreed," Arizona said. "Whatever it is, it's a doozy. The compass, the radios…"

"I think it's even effecting the currents and causing the mist around the island," Cristina interjected.

"Right, I get all that, but I'm saying it doesn't spin like this back at camp."

Cristina grabbed his arm again and watched the compass spin, "So… is there any other part of the island you've seen this happen?"

"Not that I've noticed," Owen replied. "But to be completely honest, I don't usually look that much; there has never really been much need for keeping time."

"Maybe," Cristina started. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area, "maybe we should have a look around… see if anything close is causing it."

"Yes, we can look around on our way back, but for now we need to see what that volcano is doing."

"Ok," Cristina said. She grabbed the bandana that Callie had cooling her neck. "I'm just going to tie this rag around a tree so we have a starting point."

"Hey!" Callie shouted. "I was using that."

"That's a good idea, Cristina," Arizona reached over and patted Callie on the knee. "You'll survive," she teased.

"Right, I guess break time is over then?" Callie groaned.

Arizona stood and held out her hand to help the other woman up from the ground, "Yes, it is. Suck it up, Captain Torres, we're almost there."

* * *

Back at the clearing Alex and Derek were putting the finishing touches on the roof of the fourth hut, the one that was going to be the captain's new home.

"Are you even sure you should be bothering with that?" Meredith asked. "What if lava is headed this way and we have to move? You might be wasting your time."

"The smoke is coming from the other side of the cone, it's not headed this way," Alex said. "The two nerds were pretty sure of that when they left."

"Don't call them that," Addison threw a nut at Alex, which almost caused him to lose his balance and topple off of the make-shift ladder he was standing on.

"Watch it, I don't need another broken leg!"

"He's right, Addison, you should leave him alone. It's not like you could take his place if he's injured," Derek needled.

"Oh, do shut up, Derek," she grumbled. "He's standing on some sticks, thatching a roof with palm leaves. It's not rocket science. You could probably train your monkey to do it."

"Ok, that's enough," Meredith intervened before it escalated into something worse. "Addison, let's stop insulting Alex's intelligence and go find April. Ok? See what she's up to?" Meredith grabbed her by the arm and led her off toward the hut the women all shared. "Let's let the men build. They like to feel useful."

"Sorry about that, he just irritates the crap out of me sometimes."

"Who… Derek or Alex?" Meredith asked.

"Yes." Addison deadpanned.

"Ok, then," Meredith laughed.

They didn't see April around the hut, so they sat at the table and waited for her to return.

"I really am sorry, I'm just in a mood today. That volcano has me all unsettled," Addison admitted. "And not to overshare, but it's that time of the month and it's ridiculously hard to manage on a freaking deserted island. And, ugh, with this heat. How did you handle yours?"

"Oh, I haven't had one since we were shipwrecked…" Meredith trailed off, her forehead creased in thought.

"Meredith?" Addison asked. "We've been here for almost two months. You're not…"

"NO, no way," she denied. "It's impossible, I can't… I have a hostile uterus. It's probably just the stress of being on the island. It has my cycle out of sync. Nothing to worry about."

"It _is_ something to worry about, Meredith! You… you can't have a baby on this island."

"Drop it, Addie," Meredith warned. "I'm not pregnant. I can't be."

Addison narrowed her eyes skeptically. Meredith returned her gaze with an air of defiance, as if she were daring Addison to contradict her.

April rounded the corner of the hut her arms full of local vegetation. Not noticing the slight tension between the two women, she started babbling immediately, "Oh, hey guys," she said. "I was thinking… there is a nice place just behind our hut, between here and the natural spring, which would be ideal for a garden. I think I could get some stuff to grow quite quickly there, and we wouldn't have to forage as far and…"April trailed off when neither woman looked her way. "What's going on? You guys are staring at each other and ignoring me. Not that people pay attention to me all that much anyway, but this is bit ridiculous." When she still got no response from the two, she yelled, "Hey! I'm talking!"

The two women ended their stare down, and looked in farm girl's direction. "I'm sorry, April," Meredith said. "What were you saying?"

"What's going on? Is there news about the volcano?"

"No, we were just… having a discussion." Addison replied.

"About what?"

"About how, Meredith, is going to stop drinking the mango wine for a while. Just in case."

"Oh, uh, ok?" April said. "I don't… I don't really have a reaction to that. Did it make you sick?"

"Something like that," Addison said as she stared at Meredith again.

"It's fine, April," Meredith directed at the younger redhead, "I was just a little dehydrated and with this heat… I think I should forgo the homemade alcohol for a bit."

"Ok?" April answered still confused. "Whatever. You guys want to help me plant a garden?"

* * *

The helicopter touched down on the flat deck of the very large _Seattle Grace, _Teddy Altman exited while the pilot ran through his post flight checklist and powered down the chopper.

Lexie was waiting on the deck a safe distance away, her hair flowing in the draft caused by both the ocean air and the rotating blades of the helicopter. Teddy ducked and made her way over to her new friend.

"Anything?" Lexie asked when Teddy was finally in earshot.

"No, nothing at all," Teddy answered. They leaned on the railing and watched the ocean roll by. "Except the smell. The pilot is all kinds of adorable, but being stuck in that small cockpit with his gas… was kind of gross."

"What?" Lexie laughed. "He smelled?"

"Like rotten eggs."

"Oh, that wasn't me." Teddy and Lexie both jumped as Henry Burton, the pilot from Avery Aviation walked up behind them. "I thought it was you."

Teddy's face turned red, as she tried to apologize for her bit of gossip, "I'm sorry, Henry. I didn't mean…"

"I hope you meant the part about me being adorable, because I am, and I like when people appreciate that."

Teddy blushed again at the man's obvious flirting.

Lexie looked thoughtful for a moment before blurting, "Were you close to any volcanic islands?"

"Oh, um… Not that we could see, why?"

"There is nothing charted in that area," Henry replied.

"I read this article once, about a volcano in Iceland that released so much sulfur dioxide that the foul odor could be detected as high as five miles up. _As in people on passing jets could smell the sulfur._" Lexie informed them.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Teddy said.

"I would never."

"You are sure about that? You remembered that correctly?"

"I remember everything. Photographic memory." Lexie tapped her finger on her forehead.

"No shit?" Teddy laughed.

"Absolutely," Lexie said. "I would never lie about something like that."

"Prove it," Henry said.

"Quote, '_The eruptions of Iceland's Eyjafjallajökull in April 2010 and Grímsvötn in May 2011 caused air traffic to be temporarily suspended throughout Europe, affecting economic, political and social activities worldwide._' End quote."

"That is amazing, Lexie!"

"I think I remember that," Henry said. "On tomorrow's run, we can head back to that area. I'll go take note of the coordinates." He left the two women alone.

"You didn't see anything?" Lexie asked again.

"It was really hazy, visibility was practically nil," Teddy sighed. "I just don't know what to think anymore. You never really comprehend how enormously large the ocean is until it's all you see for days and days. I'm afraid I'm losing hope."

"Hey, no… don't do that. Not yet, we still have plenty of looking to do. Right? It's not over yet," Lexie said. She reached over and put her hand on Teddy's shoulder, "I agree with you about one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"Henry is adorable," Lexie giggled. "And I think he likes you."

* * *

Two hours, and more frequent breaks later, the four explorers finally reached the apex of the volcano. As they carefully made their way around the rim they could see the smoke rising from the backside of the volcano.

"The main vent appears to be inactive still," Arizona said.

"Yeah, we need to get around and try to get a better glimpse, but it looks like good news, at least for now," Cristina added.

"Really? Good news, then?" Callie asked.

"The best possible news," Arizona agreed. "It's venting from the side, allowing the release of pressure. If the lava flow is large enough, it may delay an eruption from the main vent for… years."

"What are we waiting for then, let's go look at the lava!"

The closer they got to the backside of the volcano the hotter, thicker, and smellier the air got. They tied wet rags around their mouths to keep from breathing in any ash.

They made their way down and around the back of the volcano, below the smoke and ash level, and toward the flow of lava. They could see a massive fissure in the side of the cone, and a narrow stream of smooth molten rock. The effusive eruption poured out of the fissure and ran down the side of the volcano toward the beach and ocean below.

"Looks like our shellfish area is about to be wiped out," Owen commented. "I'm glad the monkeys have moved on already, this is where they mostly stayed for the better part of a year."

"Maybe they saw this coming," Callie suggested. "They could have sensed something and that's why they moved on."

"It's possible, I guess," Arizona replied.

"Are you suggesting their spider-monkey sense was tingling?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting, Cristina. Animals have senses that are much more developed than humans… they could have smelled that sulfur or even felt minute vibrations in the ground," Callie said.

"Right, I forgot how much you loved that Primatology class… or was it the professor you loved so much?"

"Please, it was totally the class. I didn't even know I was into girls back then…" Callie stopped talking for a second, her brow creased in thought. "Wow, now that I think about it… I think you are right! Oh my god, I was into Professor Isles… she was… hot, like really hot. I assumed I liked that class so much because of her lecture style! I… can't believe I didn't realize that."

"Told you," Cristina gloated. "You should have asked me back then, you could have found your lady loving self a lot sooner, and perhaps avoided that unfortunate marriage that resulted in the horrible side effect of you being called Callie O'Malley."

"Don't with the name, please. You know that's something I've tried to forget," Callie said. She shook her head and chuckled. She glanced at Arizona and said, "I guess I have a thing for hot professors."

"Which I am grateful for," Arizona replied, "and will certainly take advantage of at a later date, but I think we should head back. This ash and gas isn't something we should be inhaling for much longer."

As they made their way back the way they came, the foursome once again fell into silence. The trek down was faster than the trip up, and before they knew it, they were at the spot where the bandana was tied and Owen's compass was once again wonky. They sat and discussed several possibilities for the electromagnetic interference, but they were all so hot, tired, and hungry they decided to come back another day to have a look around.

They arrived back at the clearing just in time for dinner. The filled the others in quickly on what they had seen, before rushing off to clean up before they ate.

Callie and Arizona were also surprised to find the hut completely finished and both Callie and Arizona's stuff already moved in. Cristina made a couple U-Haul jokes, but was fine with staying in the hut with the Ginger Sisters, for now. After spending another whole day with the man, Cristina was surer than ever that she would end up in his hut sooner rather than later. She just had to figure out what to do with Evil Spawn.


End file.
